


Starjumper Pegasus

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Background Relationships, Deutsch | German, Kissing, M/M, POV Rodney McKay, Romance, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Rodney freut sich, dass er endlich wieder einen Starjumper fliegen darf. Doch die Probleme lassen nicht auf sich warten.





	Starjumper Pegasus

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Mein ganz, ganz herzlicher Dank gilt Aker, die nicht nur etliche Fehler und Ungereimtheiten gefunden hat sondern auch noch ganz hervorragende "Reparaturvorschläge" für einige Szenen hatte. Danke sehr! :) 
> 
> 2) Die erwähnten Hintergrundpairings sind Teyla/Ronon und Jack/Daniel. 
> 
> 2) Für den Fall, das jemanden eine Dialogzeile bekannt vorkommt: es gibt zwei, drei Quasi-Zitate aus einigen SGA-Folgen.

Rodney fluchte leise vor sich hin. Er war auf dem Heimweg vom Labor, in dem er den ganzen Tag langweilige Proben von den langweiligen Monden von Rayanor untersucht hatte. Die Untergrundbahn, die er genommen hatte, war noch voller als sonst gewesen, weil es den ganzen Nachmittag ununterbrochen geregnet hatte. Er hatte sich so gequetscht wie eine Sardine in der Dose gefühlt. Nicht, dass er in den vergangenen Jahren Sardinen gegessen hätte. Sie waren fast ausgestorben und selbst er, mit seinem recht guten Gehalt, konnte sich keine Dose davon leisten. ‚Liebhaberpreise’ nannte die Wirtschaft das zynisch. Nun, so gerne mochte er sie dann doch nicht. 

Als er endlich die Untergrundbahn verlassen konnte, war es noch ein gutes Stück zu seiner Wohnung. Normalerweise bedauerte er, dass er nicht näher an der nächsten Untergrundstation wohnte, aber heute Abend, nach den erschreckenden Massen in dem Zug, war er glücklich, wieder etwas freier atmen zu können. Er entschied sich gegen eines der vollautomatischen Vier-Personen-Mini-Taxis, denn er wusste ganz genau, dass sich da bestimmt sieben oder acht Personen versuchen würden hineinzuquetschen. Rodney schlug den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch und trat in den Nieselregen hinaus. 

Winzige Tröpfchen trafen auf die Haut seines Gesichts, kühl und sanft, und er wischte sie nicht sofort weg. Immerhin durfte man bei Regen wieder rausgehen. Seine Großeltern hatten ihm von Zeiten erzählt, in denen der Regen so säurehaltig gewesen war, dass er sich durch Kleidung hindurch gefressen und ein striktes Ausgehverbot notwendig gemacht hatte. Aber die rigorose Abschaffung vieler privater Annehmlichkeiten, wie zum Beispiel Privatwagen, hatte in den letzten fünfzig Jahren eine Wende zum Besseren gebracht. 

Eine Viertelstunde später kam er an seinem Apartmenthaus im alten Teil der Stadt, wo die kleinen Häuser standen, an. Er ließ sich selbst hinein. Als er drinnen war, schloss er seinen Briefkasten auf, klemmte sich einen Stapel Papiere unter den Arm und versuchte, den Metallkasten mit einer Hand zu schließen. Es gelang ihm und er schlurfte müde zum Lift, stieg ein und drückte den Knopf für den fünfundzwanzigsten und obersten Stock. Er hoffte, dass der Lift funktionierte – ja, mit einem Knirschen setzte er sich in Bewegung. 

Rodney sortierte durch seine Post. Als wären Bäume nicht inzwischen Mangelware, verschickten immer noch etliche Firmen, die zu viel Geld hatten, ihre Mitteilungen in nicht-digitaler Form, besonders an Leute mit einem Titel. Als ob die die großen Einkommen hätten! Rodney ließ ein abschätziges „Pfft“ hören. Aber klar, die Werbemails beachtete ja auch keiner mehr, da musste man den Leuten schon etwas direkt in die Hand geben. 

Wofür also wurde heute das seltene Papier verwendet? Werbung für einen Champagner, von dem eine Flasche einen Monatslohn kostete, die Stromrechnung und noch mehr Werbung. Mhmm, eine Roboter-Katze, die fast lebensecht wirkte. Für einen Moment war Rodney versucht, doch dann stopfte er die Anzeige resolut weg. Und noch eine Rechnung, dieses Mal vom Space Traveller Magazine. Er sollte sein Abo wirklich kündigen, denn das Niveau der Artikel hatte in den letzten Jahren doch konstant nachgelassen. Alles Idioten, die da arbeiteten. 

Als letztes sah er einen Brief vom SMC, dem Scientific Matching Center. Das SMC, eine Unterabteilung der Welt-Planungsbehörde, war die Verwaltungsbehörde, die auf der Erde alle persönlichen Belange regulierte. Sie stand gleichberechtigt neben der Industriebehörde, der Landwirtschaftsbehörde, etc. Die schlauen Leute des SMC fanden die richtige Ausbildung und den passenden Arbeitsplatz für einen, wiesen einem eine Wohnung und sogar die Mitbewohner zu. Alles wissenschaftlich abgesichert. Jedenfalls in der Theorie.

Doch seit der Gründung des SMC waren die Leute sehr erfinderisch gewesen, um die Computer-Algorithmen zu manipulieren, weil sie ihre Chancen verbessern wollten. Was Rodney wirklich zur Weißglut brachte. Warum wurde ein Computerprogramm entwickelt, das auf wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnissen beruhte – und dann logen und betrogen die Leute und dachten, sie wären klüger als ein Supercomputer? Diese Leute beantworteten die Fragen im zweimal jährlich auszufüllenden Fragebogen nicht wahrheitsgemäß. Schon oft hatte sich das SMC beschwert, dass es scheinbar nur Leute gab, die in ihrer Freizeit ein gehaltvolles Buch lasen, ein Instrument spielten oder etwas Sportliches für ihre Gesundheit taten. Niemand gab zu, gern fernzusehen, Junk Food zu essen und Porno-Videos herunter zu laden. Das verfälschte natürlich jede Statistik. 

Rodney atmete tief durch. Er sollte sich nicht darüber aufregen, es brachte ja doch nichts. Er sollte sich auf den Brief in seiner Hand konzentrieren. Rodneys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und er fühlte, wie seine Handinnenflächen schwitzig wurden. Dies war seine dritte und letzte Chance. Jedenfalls hoffte er, dass sie ein Schiff und einen neuen Teamkollegen für ihn gefunden hatten und nicht, dass der Brief die Mitteilung enthielt, dass er jetzt offiziell aus dem SEP, dem Star Exploration Program, rausgeflogen war. Rodneys Finger zitterten, als er versuchte, den Schlüssel in das Schlüsselloch seiner Wohnungstür zu stecken. Verdammt, das war kleiner als sonst! 

„Hey, Doktor McFummelfinger.“ Die Tür wurde von innen geöffnet und Ronon grinste ihn an. „Schwierigkeiten, so ein delikates Manöver wie das Öffnen einer Tür durchzuführen?“ fragte der große Mann neckend und trat zur Seite, so dass Rodney eintreten konnte. 

„Ich hoffe, du bist gerade am Gehen?“, meinte Rodney und stürmte an ihm vorbei. 

„Keine Chance. Teyla und ich haben gekocht, und wenn du willst, bist du eingeladen.“ 

Rodney musste gestehen, dass es in der Wohnung köstlich roch. Und es war warm und trocken, was nach dem Fußmarsch sehr willkommen war. Rodney hing seine nasse Jacke an die Garderobe und ihm fiel auf, dass genau gegenüber jetzt ein neues, großes Bild mit gelb-roten Blumen hing. Blumen, die es schon längst nicht mehr gab, weil sie keinen Zweck erfüllten, sondern nur schön aussahen. Er fragte sich, wo Teyla immer solche Raritäten auftrieb. 

Er schnupperte noch einmal – mmh. Das Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen. Er hatte den ganzen Tag nur diese bunten Nutri-Bissen gegessen, die zwar den Hunger nahmen, aber wie Pappe schmeckten. Mann, er würde großzügig über Ronons kreative Namensgebung hinwegsehen und die Einladung annehmen, vor allem, wenn Ronon beim Kochen geholfen hatte. Er ging in sein Zimmer und ließ seine Aktentasche und seine Post auf sein schönes, breites Bett fallen. Er wusch seine Hände, nahm den Brief wieder auf und ging in die winzige Küche, die direkt in ihr ebenso kleines Wohnzimmer überging. Dort befand sich auch der Essbereich, wo Teyla und Ronon gerade den Tisch deckten. 

Er hatte Teyla während seiner Zeit auf der Universität kennengelernt und es hatte sich eine Art von Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entwickelt. Jetzt teilten sich Teyla und er ein kleines Apartment in der Nähe der Gebäude des Star Exploration Programs, wo sie beide arbeiteten. Rodney war nach der Ausbildung ein Zimmer am Rande der Mega-City zugeteilt worden, aber irgendwie hatte Teyla erreicht, dass ihr vorgesehener Wohnungsgenosse mit ihm getauscht hatte. Rodney hatte sie nie gefragt, wie sie das zustandegebracht hatte, ob sie ihre diplomatischen Fähigkeiten eingesetzt hatte oder weil sie ihre Banto-Stöcke sehr Furcht einflößend schwingen konnte. 

Aber er war sehr froh darüber, denn erstens war es nur eine halbe Stunde von seiner Arbeitsstelle entfernt gelegen und nur sie beide in einem Drei-Zimmer-Apartment war ein Luxus, den sich nicht viele leisten konnten. Außerdem hatte Teyla es mit viel Liebe und mit warmen Farben eingerichtet, was Rodney aber nur an den Tagen zur Kenntnis nahm, wenn er aus grauem, regnerischen Wetter von draußen hereinkam. 

Ronon Dex war ein steter Gast in ihrem Apartment. Nein, das war eine Untertreibung, dachte Rodney. Früher war Ronon ein regelmäßiger Gast gewesen, jetzt verbrachte er fast jede freie Minute des Tages – und der Nacht – mit Teyla, seit sie vor einem Jahr Teamkollegen in einem der Starjumper geworden waren. Es war selbst für Rodney nicht mehr zu übersehen, dass sie inzwischen auch ein Liebespaar waren. Für beide von ihnen war es das zweite Match gewesen, nachdem sowohl Teylas als auch Ronons erster Partner bei einem Unfall getötet worden waren. Es sah so aus, als ob in ihrem Fall das Matching Center seine Matching-Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte, denn in Rodneys Augen sahen sie recht glücklich aus. 

Was Rodney zurück zum Brief brachte. Er setzte sich an den Tisch, riss den Umschlag auf und las den kurzen Brief des SMC, in dem ihm mitgeteilt wurde, dass sie einen kompatiblen Partner für ihn gefunden hatten. Gleichzeitig erinnerten sie ihn daran, dass dies seine dritte und letzte Chance war und er dankbar sein solle, dass … bla, bla, bla. Rodney verzichtete auf den Rest des Textes und atmete tief durch. Ja! Sie hatten jemanden für ihn gefunden. Endlich!  
Wurde auch Zeit. Er war es so leid, langweilige Bodenproben auszuwerten. 

Wenn man die hoffnungslos überbevölkerte Erde verlassen und nicht weiterhin wie eine Henne in einer Legebatterie leben wollte, gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder bewarb man sich beim Star Exploration Program oder für einen Platz auf einem der wenigen Kolonie-Schiffe. Ein Kolonie-Schiff kam für Rodney nicht in Frage, da das bedeutete, dass er nie wieder zurückkehren konnte. Und so hatte er sich, direkt nach dem Erwerb seines zweiten Doktortitels, beim Star Exploration Program beworben. Mit seinen überragenden Noten und vielen wichtigen Publikationen in Astronomie und Astrophysik hätte es ein Leichtes sein sollen, für ihn ein potentielles Match zu finden, aber er hatte mehr als zwei Jahre auf seinen ersten Starjumper warten müssen und das war … 

„Was ist los, Rodney? Ich hoffe, du hast gute Nachrichten erhalten?“, fragte Teyla mit ihrer melodischen Stimme, stellte eine Schüssel mit frischem Salat auf den Tisch und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. 

Rodney nickte. „Ja. Sie haben ein Match für mich gefunden. Jemanden für den Starjumper. Und dieses Mal wird es keinen Grund zur Beanstandung geben. Ich schwöre es. Ich werde alles tun, damit es ein Erfolg wird. Ich bin diese langweilige Routine so leid, das fordert meinen Intellekt in keiner Weise. Ich werde endlich wieder in den Weltraum fliegen. Ich kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie mir die grauen Labore zum Hals raushängen.“ 

„Musst du uns nicht sagen“, entgegnete Ronon mit einem Zwinkern. „Du hast das in den letzten beiden Jahren, seit du deine private und deine Arbeitsbeziehung zu Katie Brown abgebrochen hast, schon einige Male getan.“ Er stellte eine noch brutzelnde Lasagne auf den Tisch. 

„Hey, es war doch nicht meine Schuld, dass sie so entsetzlich optimistisch war, selbst als wir keinen Treibstoff mehr und kaum noch Sauerstoff hatten in diesem fast toten Starjumper im Orbit um Jota IV“, beschwerte er sich. „Wieso ist das jetzt mein Fehler, dass sie es nicht mochte, als ich ihr all die schrecklichen Möglichkeiten erklärt habe, unter denen wir zu Tode kommen könnten? Irgendjemand muss doch schon mal vorausdenken, über das Worst-Case-Szenario hinaus, damit man sich ordentlich darauf vorbereiten kann.“ 

„Natürlich, Rodney.“ Teyla schob die Lasagne in Rodneys Richtung und er schöpfte sich einen kleinen Berg auf seinen Teller. „Weißt du schon, wen dir das SCM zugewiesen hat?“ 

„Das war in dem Brief“, murmelte er um den heißen Käse in seinem Mund herum. Er überflog den Brief noch einmal und sagte: „Hier ist es. Joan Sheppard, eine Pilotin mit einem Bachelor-Abschluss in Mathematik, Aeronautik und Geologie. Hmm. Nicht schlecht. Aber ich hoffe, dass sie mehr Pilotin als Wissenschaftlerin ist. Das würde meine Stärken besser komplettieren. Nicht, dass ich kein guter Pilot wäre“, fügte er schnell hinzu. 

Die kleinen Starjumper waren auf Kurzstrecken meist mit zwei Personen bemannt, konnten in Ausnahmefällen aber auch vier Personen unterbringen. Die Weltraumbehörde nahm nur herausragende Leute an, die in vielen Bereichen kompetent waren. Aber am wichtigsten waren selbstverständlich gute Flugkünste und Kenntnisse, um das kleine Raumschiff zu reparieren. Wenn also diese Sheppard-Person gut im Fliegen war, gab das Rodney mehr Zeit für seine wissenschaftlichen Forschungen, die mit zu den Hauptaufgaben der Starjumper gehörten. 

„Sheppard?“ Ronon hörte für einen Moment mit dem Essen auf. „Da war mal irgendwas mit einem Piloten namens Sheppard, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern was.“ 

„Es ist ein weit verbreiteter Name“, sagte Teyla. „Ich bin sicher, dass es mehr als nur einen Sheppard im Star Exploration Program gibt.“ Ihr Ton erlaubte keine weitere Diskussion dieses Themas. 

Ronon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sicher.“ Er stürzte sich wieder auf seine Lasagne. 

Als Rodney später in seinem Zimmer war, gut gefüttert und träge von dem großartigen Essen, warf er nur noch einen oberflächlichen Blick ins Internet, um zu sehen ob er etwas über Joan Sheppard herausfinden konnte. Doch es gab keinen Eintrag über sie und so gestand er sich resigniert ein, dass sie ihn mit einer absoluten Anfängerin zusammengetan hatten. Aber vielleicht war das ja auch besser so, denn damit hatte er noch alle Möglichkeiten, sie nach seinen Wünschen zu „formen“. Ja, das war perfekt, und so würde er auch die dreimonatige Probezeit, die mit Beginn der ersten gemeinsamen Mission startete, ganz leicht überstehen. Mit diesem netten Gedanken schlief er ein.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Während der nächsten vier Monate hatte Rodney einen übervollen Terminkalender. Er musste noch einige Projekte zu Ende bringen, die er neben seinen Routinetätigkeiten erledigte. Zusätzlich musste er Radek Zelenka auf seinen Job als seinen Vertreter vorbereiten, natürlich auch für seine halb-offiziellen Privatprojekte. Des Weiteren musste er alle nötigen medizinischen Checks und Auffrischungs-Impfungen über sich ergehen lassen.

Rodney wunderte sich etwas, dass er nichts von seinem Match hörte, denn normalerweise trafen sich die zukünftigen Partner vor der eigentlichen Mission, um sich wenigstens ein bisschen kennenzulernen. Als er im SMC anrief, um sich nach Sheppard zu erkundigen, wurde ihm gesagt, dass Sheppard auf einem Trainingsflug sei und erst kurz vor dem Abflug wieder zurück sein würde. Diese Auskunft beunruhigte Rodney ein wenig, denn wenn sie so unerfahren war, dass sie noch Trainingsflüge absolvieren musste, wartete vielleicht mehr Arbeit auf ihn, als er bisher gedacht hatte. Das war nicht in seinem Sinn, denn eigentlich wollte er entlastet und nicht belastet werden. 

Er hatte aber nicht viel Zeit, sich tiefere Gedanken darüber zu machen, denn er musste für den Schieß- und Fitnesstest trainieren, wobei ersteres einfach und das zweite verdammt hart war. Mehr Spaß machte es da schon, seine Flugkünste in einem der Simulatoren des Sternenprogramms auf Vordermann zu bringen. 

Am Ende der vier Monate standen – welche Freude! – zwei Treffen. Das erste mit Dr. Elizabeth Weir, der Leiterin des Scientific Matching Centers und das zweite mit Hank Landry, dem Chef des Star Exploration Programs. 

Die Unterredung mit Dr. Weir war einfacher als gedacht, auch wenn sich Rodney ein bisschen wie ein Schuljunge vor seiner Lehrerin vorkam. Sie wünschte ihm am Ende jedenfalls alles Gute und schien es sogar ehrlich zu meinen, wenn sie sagte, dass sie hoffe, dass dieses Match für ihn das Richtige sei. 

Hank Landry jedoch war ein trockener Bürokrat, dem der Sinn für Humor völlig abging. Er und Rodney waren noch nie besonders gut ausgekommen, da Landry Ironie, besonders wenn sie von McKay kam, oft für bare Münze nahm. Landry erinnerte ihn im Laufe des Gesprächs mehr als einmal daran, dass dies seine letzte Chance sei und dass er sie nicht wegen seiner Arroganz wegwerfen solle. Rodney nickte, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst. Er setzte all seine Kraft darein, dieses Unternehmen nicht schon an einer schnippischen Antwort scheitern zu lassen, bevor es recht begonnen hatte. 

Nach den anstrengenden Gesprächen entschied sich Rodney nachzusehen, ob die Bodencrew inzwischen die Wartung an ‚seinem’ Starjumper nach seinen Wünschen abgeschlossen hatte. Der Starjumper war vor einer Woche eingetroffen und Rodney hatte ihn sofort gründlich untersucht. Er war in gutem Zustand. Aber nichts, was Rodney nicht selbst getestet und überprüft hatte, war wirklich perfekt. Er wollte sicher sein, dass alles den höchsten Sicherheitsstandards – seinen Standards – entsprach. Er würde sich sicher nicht in eine Blechkiste setzen, die nicht alle seine Tests bestanden hatte. 

Da ihre Mission in vier Tagen starten sollte, hoffte er sehr, dass das Schiff inzwischen vollständig mit Lebensmitteln und sonstigen Verbrauchsgütern ausgestattet und startklar war. Er hatte mehrere Listen mit Dingen, die er unbedingt brauchte, geschickt und wollte sicherstellen, dass sie alle eingetroffen waren. 

Als er in dem Hangar ankam, in dem die Starjumper gewartet und repariert wurden, herrschte ein reges Treiben. Leute eilten von links nach rechts und über allem lag ein Klang-Teppich aus Schreien, Hämmern, Schleifen, Knirschen von Metall und dem Motorengeräusch vieler Maschinen. 

Erst vor sechzig Jahren hatte die Menschheit diese kleinen, wendigen Fluggeräte in einem unterirdischen Komplex in der Antarktis gefunden, nachdem die Pole wegen der Erderwärmung abgeschmolzen waren. Sie waren in perfektem und einsatzbereitem Zustand gewesen und gierig hatte die Welt-Regierung die ganze Anlage geplündert. Sie hatten sie ausgiebig erforscht, ehe es ihnen gelungen war, sie in Betrieb zu nehmen.

Die Schiffe gehörten ohne Zweifel zu einer Alienrasse, die vor unendlich langer Zeit mal auf der Erde gewesen sein musste, und passten zu anderen Artefakten, die in den letzten hundert Jahren gefunden worden waren. Irgendein Dummkopf hatte die kleinen Wunderwerke der Technik „Starjumper“ getauft, statt ihnen einen akkuraten und noblen Namen zu geben, was Rodney selbst jetzt, mit sechzig Jahren Abstand, noch bedauerte. 

Dank der Technik, die sie in den kleinen Schiffen vorgefunden hatten, hatte das irdische Raumfahrtprogramm einen Riesenschritt vorwärts gemacht. Mit Teilen dieser neuen Technologie hatte die Erde ihre ersten Kolonie-Schiffe gebaut. Große Schiffe, die langsam und für viele Jahre flogen, ehe sie die bewohnbaren Planeten des Athos-Gürtels erreichten. Die kleinen Starjumper waren hingegen Kundschafter-Schiffe, die viel schneller fliegen konnten, und die die Kolonie-Schiffe in der ersten Zeit noch mit Nahrung hatten versorgen können. Seit einiger Zeit waren die Kolonisten auf sich selbst gestellt. Ansonsten führten die Starjumper Wartungsarbeiten durch und brachten Daten und Proben auf die Erde zurück, während sie nach weiteren bewohnbaren Welten und möglichen Verbündeten suchten. 

Rodney ging an den Starjumpern entlang, bis er an dem Platz ankam, an dem sein Schiff parkte. Ein Mann in einer eng anliegenden schwarzen Jeans stand auf einer Leiter, leicht vorgebeugt, und präsentierte Rodney seinen netten Hintern und die Andeutung einer gestreiften Boxershorts. Nachdem Rodney den Blick von dem einladenden Hintern losreißen konnte, stellte er fest, dass der Typ gerade - einen missgebildeten Hund? Einen Vogel, der auf einem Schaf saß? Eine fliegende Kuh? - auf die Seite seines Fluggeräts malte! 

„Hey, Sie da!“, rief Rodney. „Was glauben Sie eigentlich, was Sie da machen?“ 

Der Kerl drehte sich um und Rodney fand heraus, dass nicht nur seine Rückseite ansehnlich war. Er hatte ein nettes Gesicht und, oh Mann, er sah tatsächlich ein bisschen wie seine Lieblings-Pornostars aus, zu denen Rodney sich gerne Befriedigung verschaffte. Hübsch und ein klein wenig schurkisch. Er hatte seltsame, schwarze Haare, einen Schmutzfleck auf der Wange, der ihm etwas Verwegenes gab, und ein betrübtes Lächeln auf seinen vollen, roten Lippen als er jetzt antwortete: „Ähm … Ich versuche, einen Pegasus zu malen.“ Er verzog das Gesicht, als er sein eigenes Meisterwerk musterte. 

„Warum tun Sie das? Sind Sie einer vom technischen Bodenpersonal? Hat Sheppard Ihnen das aufgetragen?“ Vielleicht sollte er dankbar sein, dass sie nur ein geflügeltes Pferd und kein putziges rosa Einhorn auf dem Jumper haben wollte, dachte Rodney säuerlich. 

„Alle Schiffe brauchen einen Namen und ich denke, Pegasus ist ein großartiger Name“, beantwortete der Typ nur den ersten Teil von Rodneys dreiteiliger Frage. 

„Der Name ist okay“, gestand ihm Rodney zu, denn er wusste, dass tatsächlich fast alle Piloten die dumme Angewohnheit hatten, ihren Schiffen Namen zu geben. Auch wenn er nie verstanden hatte, warum das besser sein sollte, als zum Beispiel bei dem sehr präzisen Namen SJ206 zu bleiben. „Aber das hässliche Vieh ist nicht einmal ansatzweise mit einem Pegasus verwandt. Es sei denn, es war eine Spontanmutation, die durch lange Exposition gegenüber exorbitant hoher Strahlung hervorgerufen wurde.“ 

„Himmel, Sie haben ja eine tolle Art, jemandem Komplimente zu machen“, lachte der dunkelhaarige Mann. „Übrigens, wer sind Sie eigentlich? Wo arbeiten Sie, wenn Sie sich nicht gerade als Kunstkritiker betätigen?“ 

„Ich bin Dr. Dr. Rodney McKay, der nächste Pilot und Wissenschaftler dieses Starjumpers“, sagte Rodney stolz, während er sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete. 

„So? Das ist ja interessant.“ Der Mann auf der Leiter warf Rodney einen langen Blick zu, ließ seine Augen einmal von Rodneys Haarspitzen bis zu seinen Fußspitzen gleiten. 

Rodney reckte sein Kinn etwas vor. Da schien ja jemand mächtig beeindruckt zu sein von seinen wissenschaftlichen Erfolgen, wenn er den Blick richtig deutete.

„Dr. Dr. McKay“, sagte der Möchtegern-Maler mit einem unterdrückten Lachen in der Stimme und kletterte die Leiter herunter. „Ich bin …“ 

Bevor er den Satz zu Ende unterbringen konnte, wurde er von einem jungen Burschen fast über den Haufen gerannt. „John!“ Der Mann kam abrupt zum Stehen. „Hier, endlich habe ich die letzten Ersatzteile für das Lautsprechersystem auftreiben können.“ Begeistert schwenkte der Neuankömmling ein kleines Päckchen, das nicht sehr amtlich aussah. Toll, noch jemand, der sich offensichtlich auf dem Schwarzmarkt besorgte, was es offiziell nicht gab. 

„Danke, Aiden, das ist fantastisch. Dann bekommen wir es ja doch noch hin.“ 

„Soll ich dir beim Einbau helfen?“, fragte der junge Mann eifrig.

„Kein Problem, das schaffe ich schon.“ 

„Gut, dann sehe ich mal was Lorne macht, für den habe ich nämlich auch noch was“, rief Aiden und war schon im Getümmel des Hangars verschwunden. 

„Dr. Dr. McKay, wollen Sie mir beim Einbau helfen?“ Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln begleitete die Frage. 

Rodney seufzte hörbar. „Nennen Sie mich um Gottes Willen Rodney, sonst stolpern Sie noch über die ganzen Titel“, knurrte er. 

„Gerne, Rodney.“ 

„Wofür braucht die Pegasus die Lautsprecheranlage?“, wollte Rodney wissen. 

„Offiziell, um besser kommunizieren zu können, inoffiziell, um den Musikgenuss zu erhöhen. Ich habe die neuen Q23 besorgt, der Klang ist einfach nur fantastisch!“ 

Das erklärte die suspekte Transaktion. Musik hörte sich aus guten Lautsprechern mit Sicherheit besser an, als aus den Modellen, die serienmäßig eingebaut waren. Dafür war er generös bereit, über die Unkorrektheit der Manipulation an ‚seinem’ Starjumper hinwegzusehen. Rodney hoffte nur, dass Sheppards Musikgeschmack auch seinem eigenem entsprach. Wer wusste schon, welche schmalzigen Liebesschnulzensänger sie bevorzugte? 

Es stellte sich dann glücklicherweise heraus, dass John wesentlich begabter war, die Lautsprecher einzubauen, als geflügelte Pferde zu malen. Ja, Rodney musste zugeben, dass er in technischen Dingen fast so geschickt war, wie er selbst – er musste kaum meckern. 

Kaum eine Stunde brauchten sie, um gemeinsam die neue Klanganlage zum Laufen zu bringen. Dann nutzte Rodney Johns Anwesenheit und Sachkenntnis und sie gingen systematisch alle relevanten Systeme durch und checkten sie auf ihre Leistungsfähigkeit. Hier und da verbesserten sie noch ein wenig die Handhabung, aber alles in allem hatten die Ingenieure und das Bodenpersonal sehr ordentlich und zuverlässig gearbeitet. John hatte wirklich viel Ahnung von den Maschinen und Rodney war beeindruckter als er zugeben wollte. Am Ende war Rodney sehr zufrieden mit sich und ihrer Arbeit und hatte den Eindruck, alles Menschenmögliche für seine Sicherheit getan zu haben. 

„Wollen wir noch zusammen einen Kaffee trinken?“, erkundigte sich John, während er seine Hände an einem alten Lumpen halbwegs sauber rieb. 

„Aber nicht hier in der Kantine!“ 

„Auf gar keinen Fall“, stimmte John zu. Er lud ihn in eines der Cafés ein, wo man tatsächlich noch echten Kaffee statt braunen Wassers mit künstlichem Kaffeegeschmack bekommen konnte. Auch wenn er ein halbes Vermögen kostete. 

Sie unterhielten sich stundenlang über Musik, Bücher und Lieblingsfilme und die besten Programme für virtuelle Realitäten, die in den letzten Jahren herausgekommen waren. John bevorzugte aktive Programme, in denen er superwendige Raumschiffe durch halsbrecherisch enge Canyons steuern oder auf fremden Planeten herumrennen und fiese, glibberige Aliens abballern konnte. Rodney machte ihm gnadenlos klar, wie kindisch das war und wie viel besser es war, faszinierende Reisen durch das Innere eines Motors oder in fremde Galaxien anzutreten. 

Den fremden Galaxien stimmte John zu und schon bald hatten sie einige Simulationen gefunden, die ihnen beiden gefielen. Natürlich fand John all die falschen Details cool, und Rodney machte es sich zur Aufgabe, ihn ausgiebig zu belehren, warum andere Aspekte viel cooler waren. 

„Du bist so ein Dummkopf“, sagte Rodney um das köstliche Schokotörtchen herum, welches ihm John zum zweiten Kaffee spendiert hatte. „Nicht die Landschaft ist das Beste an dem Szenario, sondern die Geräte zum Beamen. Stell dir nur einmal vor, wir hätten solche Transportmöglichkeiten hier auf der Erde. Das wäre doch einfach nur klasse! Schluss mit überfüllten Untergrundbahnen, kein Anstehen mehr, keine Menschenmassen. Ich steige daheim in meinen Beam-Kreis – und schon bin ich am Ziel.“

„Aber außer zur Arbeit könntest du eben auch in Sekundenschnelle zu imposanten Wasserfällen oder einsamen Hochtälern reisen.“ 

„Um dann dort wandern zu gehen? Nein, vielen Dank.“ Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Wie hast du bei so einer Einstellung die Sportprüfung für die Starjumper geschafft?“, erkundigte sich John. 

„Mit Mühe“, gestand ihm Rodney ein. „Und mit Ronons Hilfe, der mich gnadenlos - und ich übertreibe nicht, wenn ich gnadenlos sage! – durch den Stadtpark geschleift hat. Runde um schreckliche Runde.“ Mit hunderten anderen Leuten waren sie immer im Kreis gelaufen. Rodney hatte jede einzelne Sekunde gehasst. 

„Ich glaube, ich sollte Ronon mal kennenlernen“, lachte John. 

„Ihr würdet euch bestimmt verstehen.“ Rodney malte sich aus, wie er John Teyla und Ronon vorstellen würde und die froh wären, dass er endlich mal etwas anderes als seine Arbeit mit nach Hause brächte. Außerdem konnte er sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so wohl in der Gesellschaft eines Menschen gefühlt hatte, den er gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte. Meist neigte er bei einem ersten Treffen dazu ins Dozieren zu verfallen, einfach nur, um keine Gesprächspausen aufkommen zu lassen. Außerdem sprach er natürlich gerne über seine wissenschaftliche Arbeit. 

Aber mit John fühlte es sich für ihn so an, als würden sie sich schon seit längerer Zeit kennen. Als seine Schwester Jeannie ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie sich mit Kaleb sofort vertraut gefühlt hatte, hatte er das noch als romantische Verklärung abgetan. Aber mit John ging es ihm ähnlich. John lag in so vielen Punkten auf seiner Wellenlänge, es war erstaunlich. 

„Sobald ich wieder zurück bin, holen wir die Vorstellung nach“, versprach er. 

John starrte in seine Kaffeetasse und Rodney wünschte, er hätte den Satz, der John daran erinnerte, dass er nur zum Bodenpersonal gehörte, aber kein Pilot war, nicht gesagt. Er räusperte sich, um das irgendwie wieder geradezubiegen. 

Doch John blickte auf, räusperte sich ebenfalls und meinte: „Rodney, ich muss dir etwas erklären. Ich … also, das ist so … ich …“ 

„Schon gut, schon gut“, ging Rodney eilig dazwischen. Er war nicht in der Stimmung für Johns Lebensgeschichte. „Sag mir lieber, was du von dem neuen Kolonie-Schiff Enterprise hältst. Viele haben O’Neill ja für die Namensgebung kritisiert, nur weil es irgendwann einmal eine TV-Serie gleichen Namens gegeben hat. Ich finde aber, es ist ein guter Name für ein Schiff.“ 

„Fast so gut wie Pegasus“, erwiderte John nach einem kurzen Zögern. 

„Wir drucken einen Pegasus aus und dann pausen wir ihn einfach ab“, schlug Rodney vor. „Denn ich bin sicher, die Witze für ein geflügeltes Schwein lassen sonst nicht lange auf sich warten.“ 

„Hey, das war kein Schwein! Allenfalls ein … Hund?“, ging John auf den Tonfall ein. 

„Wir werden ein Pferd draus machen“, versicherte Rodney. 

„Abgemacht.“ 

Leider wurde aus ihrer gemeinsamen Malaktion nichts. Es mussten noch so viele Dinge in letzter Sekunde erledigt werden, Rodney wusste kaum, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Die letzten beiden Tage vergingen wie im Fluge. Wiederholt bedauerte er, dass er sich nicht hatte Johns Nummer geben lassen oder zumindest seinen vollständigen Namen. Am meisten aber bedauerte er, dass er nicht seinem Impuls gefolgt war und John bei der Verabschiedung wenigstens einen Kuss gegeben hatte. Wann lief einem schon mal jemand über den Weg, der guten Kaffee mochte, einen tollen Körper und Sinn für Humor hatte und dazu noch nicht ganz dumm war? Er hätte die Gelegenheit besser nutzen sollen!

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Das erste, was Rodney auffiel, als er am Abflugtag sein Schiff wiedersah, war ein wunderschöner, weißer Pegasus auf der Außenseite des Starjumpers. Also hatte John entweder eine gute Vorlage gefunden oder jemand mit der Malerei beauftragt. So würden sie immerhin nicht zum Gespött der anderen Crews werden.

„Hi, Doppeldoktor!“ John trat aus der Tür des Starjumpers – und trug die offizielle Pilotenuniform, die auch Rodney trug. 

„Hi, Schmierfink.“ Rodney grinste erfreut, als er John bei dem Namen kurz zusammenzucken sah. Dann schaute er sich erstaunt um. „Ähm, hast du auch ein Schiff?“ 

„Das da?“ John zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Pegasus. 

„Was …?“ 

„Rodney, hast du immer noch nicht kombiniert, dass ‚John’, den du für den Techniker gehalten hast, John Sheppard ist, der in deinen Papieren als dein neues Teammitglied aufgeführt wird?“ Er erwartete offensichtlich eine positive Antwort. 

„Was?“ Rodney warf die Hände in die Höhe und rief anklagend: „Joan Sheppard, in meinen Papieren steht Joan Sheppard. Weiblich. Wie in … ich weiß nicht, Joan Clarke, die Kryptoanalytikerin.“ 

„Eine Kryptoanalytikerin? So geheimnisvoll bin ich leider nicht“, bemerkte John amüsiert. 

Rodney starrte ihn erbost an. Er stand nicht gern als der Dumme da. Und Johns Witzchen half da auch nicht. 

John machte einen Schritt auf Rodney zu. „Hey, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte es aufklären, aber es kam immer etwas dazwischen. Und dann habe ich einfach gedacht, dass du zwei und zwei zusammen gezählt hast, als du wieder zu Hause warst. Komm schon, du hast mich doch bestimmt im Netz gesucht, wie ich das ja auch mit dir gemacht habe.“ 

„Es gibt keine Joan Sheppard. Also dachte ich, sie hätten mir jemanden frisch von der Akademie zugeteilt.“ Das wäre so viel einfacher gewesen!

„Oh.“ John blickte jetzt ziemlich schuldbewusst drein. „Es tut mir wirklich leid.“ 

„Das ist ja ein toller Start.“ Rodney fühlte wie sich ein Gewicht auf seine Brust legte und das Atmen erschwerte. Das waren keine guten Vorzeichen für das Bestehen der Probezeit. Siedend heiß wurde Rodney bewusst, dass er John schon mehrmals fast beleidigt, an ihm herumkritisiert und seine Intelligenz in Frage gestellt hatte. Das kam bestimmt gut an. Außerdem fand er ihn heiß. Und wenn er jemanden heiß fand, steigerte das nicht unbedingt seine Denkfähigkeit, sondern ließ ihn dumme, unangebrachte Dinge sagen. Seine Erfolgsbilanz, Beziehungen betreffend, war sehr mager. Um es höflich auszudrücken. Rodney seufzte.

„Dann kann es ab jetzt ja nur besser werden“, lächelte ihn John aufmunternd an. 

Rodney schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen. Na super! Womit hatte er einen so unverbesserlichen Optimisten verdient? Hatte nicht das Desaster mit Katie gezeigt, dass man ihn besser mit Realisten statt mit Optimisten in ein Schiff steckte? Was hatte sich das Matching Center dabei nur gedacht? Er konnte nur hoffen, dass das auch Sheppards dritter und letzter Versuch war und er ebenso wie Rodney alles daransetzen würde, damit es ein Erfolg wurde. 

Sie wurden aufgefordert, das Schiff zu betreten. Die Flugkontrolle ging noch einmal alle Checks mit ihnen durch und als alle Systeme grün und einsatzbereit waren, überließ Rodney John das Steuer, damit er sie aus der Starthalle fliegen konnte. Er musste jetzt erst einmal die neue Situation analysieren und überlegen, wie er jetzt vorgehen sollte. Das John sein Match sein sollte war erfreulich und erschreckend zugleich. 

Der Starjumper gewann rasch an Höhe, doch im erdnahen Bereich des Alls mussten sie vorsichtig um den ganzen Weltraumschrott herumfliegen, der sich dort im Laufe der Jahrzehnte angesammelt hatte. Aber schon bald hatten sie die Erdumlaufbahn erreicht. Sheppard flog eine große Kurve und die Erde wurde kleiner und der von der Sonne beschienene Mond größer. Sie flogen um den Mond herum und sahen die Erde hinter dem Mond aufgehen. Von hier oben sah die sichtbare Halb-Erde gar nicht so übervoll aus. Die Megastädte leuchteten nur nachts, und zeigten nur dann ihre gewaltigen Ausmaße. Sheppard flog weiter, bis der winzige Ball, der ihre Heimat war, nur ein blau-weißer Minifleck im riesigen All. 

Je weiter sie sich entfernten, umso mehr Sternen funkelten und das Band der Milchstraße leuchtete hell und klar, da John im Starjumper das Licht gelöscht hatte. Es war bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass Rodney diesen atemberaubenden Ausblick genießen konnte, aber nach mehr als zwei Jahren auf der Erde wusste er ihn umso mehr zu schätzen. 

Rodney schaute sich um. Das war es, warum er schon seit Jahren sein überragendes Genie in den Dienst der Weltraumbehörde stellte und Tätigkeiten ausübte, die ihn unterforderten, statt sich für einen spannenderen Job zu bewerben. Die Leere, die Weite um ihn herum, übten eine ungeheure Faszination auf ihn aus. Endlich war er – fast – allein. 

Er schaute zu Sheppard rüber, aber auch der blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster und vielleicht hing er ähnlichen Gedanken nach. Er würde in den nächsten Wochen bestimmt noch herausbekommen, aus welchem Grund Sheppard beim Raumfahrtprogramm war. 

Als die Erde nur noch ein Punkt unter vielen war, sagte Rodney: „Dann fangen wir also mit der Überprüfung der Langstreckensensoren auf Hestia an.“ Es war mehr eine Aussage als eine Frage.

„Ich habe bereits unseren Kurs zum Außenposten gesetzt.“ John beugte sich über die Konsole und rief die entsprechenden Weltraumkarten auf, die ihren Wegverlauf zeigten. 

Ein typischer Anfängerauftrag. Bestens geeignet, um zu sehen, wie gut ihr Match war. Denn natürlich hatten die unbekannten Aliens keine Raumschiffe hinterlassen, die man einfach nur fliegen konnte. Es ging nicht darum, den Vorwärtsgang einzulegen, Überlichtgeschwindigkeit zu befehlen und los ging’s. Nein, das wäre ja zu einfach gewesen. Diese Schiffe hatten tatsächlich alle eine mentale Komponente, die die Wissenschaftler trotz jahrelangen Forschens noch nicht entschlüsselt hatten. Eine unsichtbare Barriere, mit der einige besser, einige schlechter umgehen konnten. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass die Flüge umso besser verliefen, je besser die Menschen, die sie flogen, zueinander passten. Niemand konnte erklären warum. 

Jeder Hansel konnte das Schiff schneckenlangsam fortbewegen. Aber nur wenn es den beiden Piloten gelang, eine Art ‚harmonisches Miteinander’ zu finden, waren die Subraumsprünge, die diese kleinen Schiffe so besonders machten, möglich. Nur mit mentaler Kraft gelang es das Schiff auf eine andere dimensionale Ebene zu heben, die es ihnen ermöglichte, Entfernungen zurücklegen, die sie weit über ihr Sonnensystem hinaus brachten. 

Mit Rodneys erster Partnerin, Laura Cadman, war es ihm nur selten gelungen. Beide waren viel zu sehr darauf aus gewesen, den anderen zu übertrumpfen. Hinzu kam, dass Rodney ihr nicht vertraute und sie ihn schrecklich nervös machte. Nach vier Wochen war sein erster Versuch schon beendet gewesen. Mit Katie Brown hatte er immerhin die Probezeit überstanden, ja sie hatten sogar einige ganz ansehnliche Sprünge hinbekommen und für ein Jahr war alles gut gelaufen. Katie war sanft, wenig bestimmend und sehr darauf bedacht gewesen, Rodney entgegenzukommen. Das hatte gut funktioniert. Dann kam der Unfall von Jota IV, und danach hatten sie nicht mehr zu ihrer alten Harmonie zurückgefunden. Dieses Mal war es Katie gewesen, die dann nach weiteren drei Monaten die Beendigung ihres Vertrages eingereicht hatte. 

Jetzt musste er mit Sheppard ‚harmonisch’ springen. Und er durfte sich nicht davon nervös machen lassen, dass dies seine letzte Chance war. Denn wenn er das vergeigte, war’s das gewesen. Nur gut, dass ihn das nicht unter Druck setzte. Rodney befeuchtete seine Lippen und versuchte, nicht schneller als nötig zu atmen. Er konnte das. Er würde sich nachgiebig wie Katie verhalten und alles würde gut werden. Er würde Sheppard führen lassen, auch wenn es ihm noch so gegen den Strich ging. Dieses Mal schaffte er es! Er würde Hank Landry nicht die Genugtuung geben, recht zu haben. Er, Rodney McKay, wäre für kooperatives Arbeiten nicht geeignet, hatte er ihm doch tatsächlich während ihres Gesprächs vorgeworfen. Ha, er konnte kooperieren, wenn er wollte! Er war der Meister der Kooperation! 

„Wir springen, wenn du fertig bist“, sagte er folglich zu Sheppard und kam sich ungeheuer kooperativ vor. 

„Okay, dann wollen wir mal loslegen.“ Sheppard warf ihm einen aufmunternden Blick zu. 

Er konnte das. Rodney atmete tief durch und legte seine rechte Hand auf das Feld des Anzeigenpults, das den Kontakt zum Schiff herstellte. Er konzentrierte sich mit halber Kraft auf ihr Ziel und mit der anderen Hälfte seines Gehirns versuchte er, sich nicht verrückt machen zu lassen, nicht zu bestimmend rüberzukommen, nicht diesen superwichtigen Moment zu versauen und sich nicht von Sheppard ablenken zu lassen. 

Denn Ablenkung war gar nicht gut, das hatte man ihnen während der Ausbildung immer wieder eingetrichtert. Rodney erinnerte sich noch mit Schütteln daran, wie sie in nasser Kleidung bei geringen Temperaturen hatten springen sollen, damit klar war, dass sie sich nicht von äußeren Widrigkeiten ablenken ließen. Rodney war das nur mit Mühe gelungen. 

Natürlich konnte er sich gut konzentrieren, er hatte es oft genug bewiesen. Aber wenn er sich darauf konzentrieren sollte, sich nicht auf die Ablenkungen um ihn herum zu konzentrieren, fiel ihm das sehr schwer. Aber heute würde er das schaffen. Außenposten Hestia war ein Anfängerziel und er war ein erfahrener Pilot, der hier seine letzte Chance hatte. Wie eine Beschwörungsformel sagte er sich in seinem Kopf ‚Hestia, Hestia, Hestia’ vor. 

„Rodney?“ 

Rodney drehte seinen Kopf zu Sheppard. Der wollte doch nicht jetzt schon aufgeben? Sie hatten doch noch gar nicht richtig angefangen. „Was?“ 

„So wird das nichts. Du bist viel zu verkrampft.“ 

„Vielen Dank, Mister Superschlau“, schnauzte Rodney. Dann besann er sich. Harmonie war gefragt. Harmonie, nicht kreative Namensgebung. Er atmete tief durch, ehe er antwortete. „Vielleicht sind zehn Sekunden etwas kurz, um einen Sprung durchzuführen?“, fragte er mit so viel Sanftmut, wie er aufbringen konnte, und presste seine Fingernägel fest in seine Handinnenflächen. 

„Wir haben bereits über drei Minuten versucht, den Sprung zu initialisieren“, bemerkte Sheppard. 

„Was?“ Es hatte sich nur nach Sekunden angefühlt. 

Sheppard nickte. 

„Verdammt.“ Natürlich sagte das gar nichts aus, wenn der erste Versuch nicht klappte, versuchte sich Rodney Mut zu machen. 

„Versuchen wir es gleich noch einmal“, schlug Sheppard vor. 

„Aber die Richtlinien besagen, dass zwischen zwei Sprungversuchen mindestens eine Stunde liegen muss, damit sich der Geist von der Belastung erholen kann“, zitierte Rodney das Regelwerk. 

„Pah“, meinte Sheppard mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Ich habe herausgefunden, dass es besser geht, wenn man es gleich wieder versucht. Es ist wie beim Radfahren. Wenn man gefallen ist, soll man gleich wieder aufsteigen, weil man sonst Angst entwickelt.“ 

„Ich fahre nicht Rad. Das ist viel zu gefährlich“, erklärte Rodney. 

„Und dann fliegst du ins All?“, lachte Sheppard. „Bist du sicher, dass deine Risikobewertung logisch ist?“ 

„Ja.“ Sie blickten sich an und Rodney musste grinsen, als er Johns ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck sah. 

„Die Hälfte der Konzentration aufs Ziel, die andere Hälfte auf mich“, ordnete John an, ergriff Rodneys Hand und legte sie erneut auf die Steuerung. 

Rodney sah, wie Sheppard dasselbe tat und konzentrierte sich. Also gut. Außenposten Hestia. Sheppard. Hestia. Sheppard. Es war nicht schwer, an John Sheppard zu denken, da er immer noch dessen Griff zu verspüren meinte. Hestia. John. Hestia. John. 

Er spürte einen ganz zarten Hauch von Sheppards Geist neben seinem und dann gab es so etwas wie einen mentalen Ruck. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fühlte sich Rodney orientierungslos, taumelnd – Schwärze, Nichts, Unendlichkeit – dann brach das Gefühl zusammen und er spürte wieder die kühle Glasplatte der Steuerung unter seinen Händen. 

Sie waren gesprungen! Rodney fühlte eine riesige Welle der Erleichterung durch sich hindurch schwappen. Dem Himmel sei Dank, ihr Match war keine reine Katastrophe! Er öffnete die Augen, die er kurzzeitig geschlossen hatte, und schaute auf die Sternenkarte. Gar nicht schlecht. Weiter als er mit Cadman je gesprungen war und fast so weit wie mit Katie zu ihren besten Zeiten. Wow! Das war phantastisch. 

„Geht doch“, sagte Sheppard mit einem warmen Unterton, der Rodney wie flüssiges Schmieröl das Rückgrat herunter lief. „Noch einmal.“ 

Rodney schluckte seinen Protest gerade noch runter und ließ sich stattdessen von seinem Hochgefühl treiben und in einen neuen Sprungversuch ziehen. Hestia. John. – Wieder ein Wimpernschlag voller Verlorenheit in der Weite des Raums, dann war er im Starjumper zurück. Die Anzeigen bestätigten sein Gefühl, sie waren dem Außenposten erneut ein ganzes Stück näher gekommen. 

Drei Sprungversuche hintereinander, so etwas war eigentlich nicht vorgesehen, auch wenn Rodney natürlich schon gehört hatte, dass es gemacht wurde. Nur, er hatte es noch nicht probiert und war erstaunt, dass er sich kaum müder als nach einem Einzelsprung fühlte. 

„Ein letztes Mal“, ordnete John an und Rodney war überrascht, dass er tatsächlich dazu bereit war, und ließ sich erneut mitziehen. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, wenn er gar nicht erst Zeit hatte, sich in etwas hineinzusteigern. Sei es in die Gedanken, was alles schief gehen konnte, sei es, dass John auch in Pilotenuniform verdammt sexy aussah. Er folgte Johns Anweisung. 

Als er wieder auf die Karte schaute, war Rodney begeistert. Sie würden den Außenposten in den nächsten beiden Stunden erreichen. Verrückt. Er war super in Form! Er war tatsächlich viel besser, als er gedacht hatte! Wahrscheinlich hatte ihm die Zwangspause, die nach Katies Ausstieg entstanden war, gut getan. Ihm fiel ein, dass er nicht alleine für die guten Sprünge verantwortlich war und so wandte er sich an John und meinte anerkennend: „Nicht übel.“ 

„Danke, Rodney“, sagte John in einem Tonfall, den Rodney schlecht deuten konnte. Hatte er da einen Hauch von Ironie gehört? Nein, wahrscheinlich war das Sheppards Default-Einstellung und er sollte sich besser dran gewöhnen.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Bevor die Außenstation in Sicht kam, lasen sie gemeinsam den Schadensbericht für Hestia durch, suchten sich die Materialien und Werkzeuge zusammen, die sie für die Reparatur benötigten, und zogen ihre Raumanzüge an. Hestia war zwar zurzeit unbemannt, aber zu Beginn der Raumfahrt hatte die Erde große Hoffnungen in das ernahe Planetensystem gesetzt, dessen letzten Planeten Hestia als Mond umkreiste. Leider hatten sich die Temperaturen auf den vier Planeten als unvereinbar mit menschlichem Leben erwiesen. So waren nur die Langstreckensensoren auf Hestia übrig geblieben und ein paar Gebäude, die kaum diesen Namen verdienten.

„Sieht aus wie drei schrottreife Busse, die man hintereinander geparkt hat“, lästerte John und Rodney musste ihm recht geben. Es war hässlich. Alles grau in grau. Drei schäbige Module, von denen zwei dem Verfall überlassen wurden, zwischen grauen Steinen, unter einem düsteren Himmel. Wahrlich kein Urlaubsziel. 

Sheppard dockte die Pegasus an die Schleuse der Außenstation an. Rodney justierte die Druckeinstellungen und schon kurze Zeit später betraten sie das erste kleine, noch benutzte Gebäude auf dem Felsenmond. Erste Messungen ergaben, dass der Kohlenmonoxid- und Schadstoffgehalt in der Luft viel zu hoch war, um die Luft atmen zu können, was Rodney auch nicht anders erwartet hatte. 

Hestia war eine der ältesten Außenstationen der Erde, die etliche Male aus- und umgebaut worden war. Die ältesten Teile dieser Blechschachtel, die in der Anfangszeit sogar für einige Zeit als Labor gedient hatten, um Experimente durchzuführen, waren schon fast dreißig Jahre alt. Bei ihrem Bau waren viele Kompromisse eingegangen worden. So viel wie nötig, so wenig wie möglich. Das verwendete Material war damals noch ziemlich teuer und seine Herstellung aufwendig gewesen sein und so hatte man auf winzige Räumlichkeiten in Modulbauweise gesetzt.

Rasch erkannte Rodney, dass auch dieses Mal kein Meteoriteneinschlag oder Aliens für den Fehler verantwortlich waren, sondern hart und brüchig gewordenes Schmiermittel, welches in das Achslager des Rotors der Lüfterklappen geraten. Er ließ sich von John diverse Werkzeuge reichen und gemeinsam reparierten sie die Lüftung. Es dauerte länger als gedacht, ehe sie wieder eine atembare Luftmischung und eine halbwegs annehmbare Temperatur in dem Hauptraum der Station hatten. Aber dann konnten sie ihre Helme absetzen und die unförmigen Raumanzüge ausziehen, die sie doch sehr bei den Reparaturarbeiten behindert hatten. 

John und er machten als erstes eine gründliche Schadensaufstellung, die weit über den Angaben der Raumfahrtbehörde lag. Hier lag einiges im Argen! Rodney stellte sich schon mal darauf ein, mehr als nur ein paar Stunden auf dem unwirtlichen Mond zu verbringen. Sie beschlossen, mit der Reparatur der Langstreckensensoren zu beginnen. 

Wenn Rodney an einem interessanten und kniffligen Problem arbeitete, vergaß er oft die Zeit, und so war er auch dieses Mal ganz überrascht, als John sagte: „Zeit zum Abendessen.“ 

„Abendessen? Aber wir hatten doch noch kein Mittagessen.“ 

John deutete auf ein paar leere Plastikhülsen von Energieriegeln, die um Rodney herum verstreut lagen. „Das war dein Mittagessen, du wolltest nicht mehr“, erklärte er. 

Rodney runzelte die Stirn, dann erinnerte er sich ganz dunkel, dass John ihn irgendwann mal gestört und er ihn weggeschickt hatte. Ja, da waren auch einige Energieriegel in seiner Erinnerung. „Ich muss nur noch …“ 

„Das sagst du schon seit anderthalb Stunden.“ John machte Anstalten, den Deckel des Laptops zuzuklappen, wartete aber damit, bis Rodney auf ‚speichern’ gedrückt hatte. Rodney konnte so eben noch seine Hände vor der sich schließenden Klappe retten. 

„Vorsicht!“ Er wackelte mit Fingern. „Das sind die wertvollsten Finger des ganzen SEP“, schimpfte er. 

„Sieht Hank Landry das genauso?“, erkundigte sich John. 

„So ein Schwa…“, Rodney fiel gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, dass nicht ‚Schwachsinn’ sondern ‚Harmonie’ das Wort der Stunde war. Und Kooperation. Und Probezeit bestehen. Deshalb änderte er den Satz schnell in: „So eine schwierige Frage“, ab. Auch wenn er nicht dachte, dass es schwierig sein sollte zu beantworten, wer die kostbarsten Finger hatte. 

Rodney klemmte sich seinen Laptop unter den Arm und sie gingen zum Starjumper zurück, der mit seiner Wärme und den bequemen Sitzen plötzlich wie ein Vier-Sterne-Hotel wirkte. 

John reichte ihm ein aufgewärmtes Essen und Rodney war sehr froh, dass es nicht nur die Nutri-Bissen waren, denn ihm stand der Sinn nach etwas Richtigem zwischen den Zähnen. Mit Appetit schaufelte er die Nudeln mit der Soße und den undefinierbaren Fleischstückchen in sich hinein. Erst nach einer Weile fielen ihm neben seiner Schale auch noch ein paar frische Gurkenscheiben auf. 

„Frisches Gemüse? Seit wann ist die Raumfahrtbehörde denn so großzügig?“ Er knabberte vorsichtig an einer Scheibe, um auszuschließen, dass sie ihnen Restbestände, die weg mussten und vielleicht ganz widerlich schmeckten, mitgegeben hatten. 

„Ist sie nicht“, meinte Sheppard und schob sich eine ganze Scheibe in den Mund. Nachdem er gekaut und geschluckt hatte, fügte er hinzu; „Ich packe immer privat ein paar Sachen ein.“ 

„Das ist aber gegen die Vorschriften!“ Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Gewicht der Schiffe ist doch genau berechnet.“ 

„Allenfalls beim Start könnte es eine Rolle spielen, tut es aber nicht“, meinte John. „Die Steuerung des Schiffes kompensiert ein paar Kilo mehr oder weniger.“ 

„Kilos? Mehrere?“ 

John grinste und zählte an den Fingern auf: „Ich brauche Erdnussbutter, frisches Obst, eine Flasche BBQ-Sauce und …“ 

„Das ist unglaublich!“, entrüstete sich Rodney. 

Doch ungerührt fuhr John fort: „Eingeschweißte Truthahn-Sandwiches, Schokolade und den besten Pulverkaffee, den man kaufen kann.“ 

Rodney hatte schon Luft für weiteres Meckern geholt, stoppte aber, als er die letzten beiden Artikel auf der Liste vernahm. „Schokolade und Kaffee?“, fragte er stattdessen und konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Begierde in seinen Worten deutlich hörbar war. 

John grinste. „Aber Dr. Dr. McKay. Sie wollen sich doch wohl nicht an dem Verzehr meiner unrechtmäßig geschmuggelten Waren beteiligen?“ 

Rodney seufzte. „Für Schokolade würde ich so ziemlich alles tun.“ 

Als er sah, dass Johns Grinsen breiter wurde, fügte er zweifelnd hinzu: „Das klang jetzt etwas seltsam, nicht wahr?“ 

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur, wenn man es so auslegen will.“ Dann kramte er in einer kleinen Plastikkiste herum, die Rodney zum ersten Mal bewusst wahrnahm, und holte eine Tafel Schokolade heraus. „Darf ich dir ein Stück Schokolade anbieten, Rodney?“ 

Rodney spürte, wie ihm das Wasser im Munde zusammenlief. Schokolade. Zartbitter. Von der teuersten Marke, die es gab. Mindestens so teuer wie die Sardinen, die er sich nie gönnte. Scheiße, Sheppard konnte an Bord schmuggeln, was er wollte, solange er ihm etwas davon abgab. Er streckte seine Hand aus. „Unbedingt.“ 

John brach ihm und sich selbst ein Stückchen ab, dann verstaute er den Rest wieder in der Kiste. Rodney nahm sich vor, bei Gelegenheit mal nachzusehen, was darin sonst noch alles so verborgen war. Jetzt ließ er erst einmal das kleine, dunkle Quadrat auf seiner Zunge zergehen. Eine Explosion von herb und süß, sanft schmelzend und so, so gut! Rodney stöhnte genussvoll um das Schokoladenstück herum. 

Erst als nur noch ein Hauch von Süße auf seinen Lippen hing, fragte Rodney: „Wie kannst du dir das leisten?“ 

„Ich esse gerne gut. Ich brauche sonst nicht viel Geld. Mein Arbeitgeber kleidet mich ein“, er machte eine Handbewegung auf seine Uniform, „ich habe ein Bett im Schlafsaal des SEP-Wohnheims und keine teuren Hobbys“, erklärte John. 

„Bei mir gehen schon mehr als zwei Drittel des Gehalts für Miete drauf. Aber das ist es mir wert, eine eigene Wohnung mit nur einer Mitbewohnerin zu haben.“ Rodney konnte sich nicht vorstellen, in einem Wohnheim zu leben. Wenn er schon den ganzen Tag lang Menschen um sich herum gehabt hatte, wollte er wenigstens abends mal die Möglichkeit haben, für sich alleine zu sein. „Im Schlafsaal?“, fragte er deshalb ungläubig nach. 

„Ist das Billigste und ich bin ja auch nur selten da“, erwiderte John und zuckte seine Schultern. „So habe ich Geld für solche Dinge.“ Mit seinem Daumen zeigte er über seine Schulter auf die Kiste hinter sich. „Hast du schon einmal die Pistazien-Schokoladenpralinen von Giardinetto probiert?“, fragte John. 

„Ich habe schon oft vor deren Schaufenster gestanden, bin aber noch nie drin gewesen“, gab Rodney zu. „Für das Geld, das ich dort für eine Praline zahlen muss, habe ich mir lieber eine ganze Tafel im Supermarkt geholt. Quantität vor Qualität.“ Rodneys Hände gingen immer enger zusammen, um zu zeigen, wie die Größenverhältnisse waren. „Aber was frisches Obst und Gemüse angeht, habe ich Glück. Meine Mitbewohnerin Teyla hat einen kleinen Garten auf dem Dach unseres Hauses angelegt und sie beteiligt mich an der Ernte. Ich muss dafür in ihrer Abwesenheit die Pflanzen gießen und das Unkraut jäten.“ Er blickte John an. „Was verdammt viel Arbeit ist.“ 

„Scheint aber Arbeit zu sein, die sich lohnt“, meinte John. 

Rodney stimmte ihm zu. Da er bereits eine automatische Bewässerungsanlage geplant und gebaut hatte, hielt sich der Pflegeaufwand inzwischen in Grenzen. 

Der restliche Abend verflog dann schnell mit der gegenseitigen Aufzählung der Dinge, die sie schon einmal gegessen hatten oder liebend gerne mal essen würde, wenn sie nicht so teuer oder schlichtweg ausgestorben wären. Essen war ein Gebiet, über das Rodney stundenlang reden konnte – und wie es schien, ging es John ganz genauso. 

Als sie nur noch um die Wette gähnten, begaben sie sich in den hinteren Teil des Starjumpers, wo man zwei Liegen aus den Wänden klappen konnte. Unabdingbar für längere Flüge war auch die kleine Wasch- und Toiletteneinheit, die im Heck des Schiffes untergebracht war. Nachdem Rodney dort alles erledigt hatte und auf seiner Liege im Schlafsack lag, verspürte er einen vorsichtigen Optimismus. Dieses Match könnte vielleicht funktionieren. Es fiel ihm leicht, mit John zu plaudern, und er mochte Johns Humor. Außerdem sah John immer noch so aus wie Rodneys bevorzugte Einschlaffantasie. Weshalb er auch alles dran gesetzt hatte, John nicht allzu offen anzustarren. Aber er konnte das. Einem Gehirn wie seinem bereitete es keine Schwierigkeiten, zwei oder drei Dinge gleichzeitig zu tun. 

Und das Springen war noch niemals so einfach gewesen. Er hatte wirklich dazugelernt seit Katie. Ja, wahrscheinlich würde es dieses Mal funktionieren. Allerdings hatte er sich das bei Katie auch gedacht und man wusste ja, wie es geendet hatte. Vielleicht ließ er doch lieber nicht allzu viel Hoffnung aufkeimen. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er dann endlich ein.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Die nächsten beiden Tage standen noch weitere Reparaturarbeiten an. Während der Arbeit unterhielten sie sich nur wenig, aber zum Essen und am Abend plauderten sie über Freizeitgestaltung, Politik und Filme. Wenig Persönliches, jedenfalls von Johns Seite. Rodney schimpfte ausgiebig über dumme Kollegen, regte sich über Missstände im Star Exploration Program auf und ließ auch kein gutes Haar an Hank Landry. Bis ihm unvermittelt einfiel, dass John das ja eventuell anders sehen könnte. Der drohende Verlust der Harmonie ließ ihn dann sofort zurückrudern, bis John ihm versicherte, er sei auch kein großer Fan des Leiters des Programms. Rodney atmete erleichtert auf.

Nach der Reparatur der Außenstation stand die Probenentnahme auf einem Kometen an, der in anderthalb Jahren die Erde passieren sollte. Sie sollten herausfinden, ob der Komet eventuell Mineralien enthielt, die auf der Erde dringend benötigt wurden. Rodney und John stiegen also in ihre Raumanzüge, entnahmen Proben, füllten sie in kleinen Röhrchen und Döschen ab, führten Messreihen durch und speicherten die Daten. Auswerten musste sie dann so ein armes Schwein auf der Erde. Aber nicht er. Rodney ließ ein befriedigtes „Hah!“ hören. 

Es folgte die Wartung einer Subraumsonde, mit deren Hilfe Botschaften auch in entfernte Bereiche der Galaxis gesendet werden konnten, ohne dass man jahrelang auf die Übertragung warten musste. Die ersten Subraumsonden waren bereits in den ersten Jahren des Raumfahrtprogramms gefunden worden, und je weiter sie ins All vorstießen, umso mehr dieser kleinen technischen Wunderwerke fanden sie. Ein weiteres Vermächtnis der Aliens, die auch die Schiffe gebaut hatten. 

Als sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem nächsten Ziel, der Energiestation Arcturus, waren, fühlte sich Rodney schon wie ein alter Hase. Springen mit Sheppard war sehr leicht und die Sprünge wiesen immer eine gute Länge auf. Rodney beklagte sich auch nicht mehr, wenn John immer drei Sprünge hintereinander machte. Was Johns Gehirn verarbeiten konnte, schaffte seines schon lange. Und wenn das in den Statuten nicht vorgesehen war, zeigte das doch nur, dass die irdischen Bürokraten überhaupt nicht wussten, wovon sie redeten. 

Auf Arcturus unterhielt die Erde eine Energiestation, auf der die Starjumper leere Antriebselemente aufladen konnten. Auch diese Station war eine Hinterlassenschaft der Aliens, die offensichtlich überall in ihrer Milchstraße unterwegs gewesen waren. Aber wie es immer mit den Hinterlassenschaften dieser mysteriösen Fremden der Fall war, hatte die Erde noch nicht alle ihre Geheimnisse lüften können. Aber sie hatte sie in Besitz genommen. Im Laufe der Zeit war die Station im Innern ausgebaut worden und jetzt lagerten dort auch Ersatzteile und Werkzeuge für größere Reparaturen. Das war sehr sinnvoll, denn sie waren schon etliche Wochen Flugzeit von der Erde entfernt und für manch ein Schiff war Arcturus die Rettung gewesen. 

Im Anflug auf die Station sahen sie die sternenförmige Anordnung der Landebuchen für die Starjumper, die sich um den runden Mittelteil gruppierten. Auch nach all den Jahrtausenden wirkte Arturus noch elegant und einladend. Die Fremden hatten viel Metall und glasähnliche Materialen verbaut, so dass alles hell und freundlich wirkte. Vor allem der Wohntrakt, der im mittleren Teil untergebracht und so gut ausgestattet war, dass man dort auch längere Zeit verbringen konnte, während die Schiffe aufgeladen oder repariert wurden. Blaugrün mit etwas warmen Rostrot als Kontrast waren die vorherrschenden Farben in fast allen Räumen. Wenn die Sonne die roten Steine, aus denen dieser Planet zum überwiegenden Teil bestand, beleuchtete, gab das ein sehr warmes Licht im Innern der Station. 

Heutzutage war die Oberfläche des Planeten lebensfeindlich, aber wahrscheinlich war das vor Jahrtausenden noch anders gewesen. Rodney hatte gelesen, dass die Geologen vermuteten, dass Arcturus eine ähnliche Entwicklung wie der Mars durchgemacht hatte, wenn auch zeitlich deutlich komprimierter. Die ultraviolette Strahlung der Sonne und starke Sonnenwinde hatten die ursprünglich dichte Kohlendioxid-Atmosphäre des Mars ins Weltall hinausgeblasen, als die langsame Abkühlung des Planetenkerns für einen Zusammenbruch des planetaren Magnetfeldes gesorgt hatte. Rodney wünschte, sie hätten Bilder von der Zeit, als hier noch Leben existiert hatte, in den Datenbanken gefunden. 

Jetzt waren die Menschen die einzigen Besucher, die Arcturus noch hatte. Die Aufgabe der Pegasus-Besatzung war es, die Anlage zu warten und die Bestände zu inventarisieren, damit sie weiterhin als Insel im lebensfeindlichen All zur Verfügung stand. 

Doch bevor sie mit der Arbeit begannen, trug Rodney seine Tasche mit persönlichen Dingen in einen der Räume und ließ sich mit einem tiefen, wohligen Seufzer auf eines der Betten fallen. „Ja. Endlich mal wieder eine gute Matratze.“ Er räkelte sich und genoss es, keine Unebenheit unter seinem Rücken spüren zu können. „Ich werde schlafen wie ein Gott.“ 

John lachte und stellte seine Tasche neben das zweite Bett auf den Boden. „Oder möchtest du lieber einen Raum alleine haben?“, erkundigte er sich bei Rodney. „Ich kann mir auch das zweite Zimmer fertig machen.“ 

„Nicht nötig. Ich habe erfreulicherweise feststellen können, dass du nicht schnarchst, nachts nicht alle zwei Stunden zum Klo rennen musst und dich auch sonst eher ruhig verhältst. Von daher kannst du ruhig hier bleiben.“ Rodney winkte großzügig mit seiner Hand in die ungefähre Richtung des zweiten Bettes. Außerdem war es immer etwas unheimlich auf einer leeren Station. Jeder Schritt hallte in den Gängen und je nach Beleuchtung gab es seltsame Schatten. Natürlich würde Rodney das nie laut eingestehen. Also war er froh, nicht alleine schlafen zu müssen. 

„Sehr großzügig, Euer Hoheit.“ John schob seine Tasche mit einem Fuß unter das Bett. 

Im nächsten Moment traf Rodney ein Kissen am Kopf und blieb auf seinem Gesicht liegen. 

„Hey!“ Entrüstet setzte er sich auf und umklammerte das Kissen mit seinen Händen. „Was soll das?“ 

Sheppard grinste ihn an. „Manchmal kannst du ganz schön überheblich sein, weißt du das?“ 

„Nur weil ich dir erlaube, im selben Raum mit mir zu schlafen?“ 

„Und – schon wieder!“, lachte John. 

„Du hast angefangen und gefragt! Wenn du keine ehrliche Antwort haben willst, dann frag nicht.“ Rodney warf das Kissen zurück. Doch leider etwas zu kurz und es fiel auf den Fußboden. 

John hob es auf und legte es ins Bett zurück. 

Rodney verzog angewidert den Mund. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie viele Mikroben und Bakterien und sonst was du gerade vom Fußboden in dein Bett befördert hast?“ 

„Nein.“ John schüttelte den Kopf. Dann bekam sein Lächeln etwas Diabolisches. „Ach, da fällt mir ein, nicht ich habe das Kopfkissen auf den Boden geworfen, sondern du!“ Er nahm sein Kopfkissen und marschierte drei Schritte auf Rodneys Bett zu. Dann versuchte er mit einer Hand das Kopfkissen unter Rodneys Kopf wegzuziehen. 

Offensichtlich wollte er Rodneys unkontaminiertes Kopfkissen jetzt gegen den schrecklichen Bakterienhort austauschen! Aber nicht mit ihm! Rodney umklammerte sein Kissen mit beiden Händen und stemmte sich fest gegen Sheppards Ziehversuche. Sheppard gab nach einem Moment auf und griff stattdessen um ihn herum. Rodney musste jetzt auch diese Seite verteidigen und zog das Kissen ruckartig unter sich. 

John kämpfte um sein Gleichgewicht und stützte sich mit beiden Händen rechts und links von Rodneys Kopf ab. Rodney konnte den warmen Atem in seinem Nacken spüren, als John jetzt mit verführerischer Stimme sagte: „Komm schon, rück das saubere Kissen raus.“ 

Noch ein Zentimeter und Johns Lippen würden ihn berühren. Der Gedanke daran verursachte einen Nervenkitzel, der sich von Rodneys Nacken aus das Rückgrat herunter ausbreitete. Rodneys Gehirn verarbeitete die Signale von körperlicher Nähe, Wärme und einer einschmeichelnden Stimme anders, als sie wahrscheinlich gemeint waren, und schickte einen weiteren Stromstoß von Wohlbefinden durch Rodneys Körper. Verdammt, ja, das fühlte sich sehr harmonisch an. Wenn, nein falls John ihn küssen wollte, er hätte nichts dagegen. 

Rodney wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als ihm durch den Kopf schoss, wie unangenehm die Situation werden könnte, wenn John nicht an ihm interessiert wäre. Sicher, einige Matching-Paare, die zusammen Sprünge durchführten, teilten auch miteinander das Bett, aber längst nicht alle. Es gab reine Arbeitsbeziehungen, bei denen man seinen Kollegen nett fand, mehr aber nicht. Es gab tiefe, langjährige Freundschaften ohne jeden sexuellen Unterton und es gab Konstellationen wie Teyla und Ronon oder auch wie Katie und ihn, die über die gemeinsamen Flüge zu Paaren geworden waren. John hatte nie Andeutungen gemacht, wie die Verbindung zu seinen vorherigen Matching-Partnern gewesen war. Ja, wenn Rodney es recht bedachte, hatte John seine Vorgänger nie erwähnt! 

Johns Nase stupste ihn jetzt in den Nacken und dazu sagte er: „Ich warte immer noch, Rodney.“ 

Wieder fühlte sich die leise, verführerische Stimme wie warmer, klebriger Ahornsirup in Rodneys Nacken an und Rodney erschauerte unwillkürlich. Vielleicht sollte er einfach …? 

Seine Unentschiedenheit wurde beendet, als John sich abrupt aufsetzte. Erst da hörte es Rodney auch: irgendein Alarm quäkte vor sich hin und erforderte ihre sofortige Aufmerksamkeit. Hmm, bestimmt war es auch besser so, dachte Rodney, als er sich ebenso wie Sheppard aufrichtete und lauschte. Er wollte den bisherigen guten Verlauf der Mission nicht gefährden. 

„Das kommt nicht aus dem Wohntrakt“, stellte John fest. 

„Welch Deduktion, Sherlock! Da ja nur wir beide hier sind, hatte ich das auch nicht angenommen“, bemerkte Rodney schnippisch, weil ihm der Wechsel von erotischem Kribbeln zur schnöden Realität viel zu schnell gegangen war. Er stapfte zur Tür, die John ihm mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue aufhielt, und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Hauptterminal-Raum, von dem aus man die gesamte Einrichtung überwachen konnte. 

„Hier, im Bereich der Wasseraufbereitung blinkt ein Warnlicht“, sagte John und tippte mit seinem Finger auf den Bildschirm. 

„So schlau. Dann sollten wir uns das doch mal ansehen.“ Rodney ging zum Regal und schnappte sich einen Werkzeugkoffer. Dabei sah er, dass Sheppard ihn mit zusammengepressten Lippen musterte. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder? Okay, vielleicht war sein Tonfall nicht gerade freundlich gewesen und … nicht freundlich hieß nicht einträchtig und da die Probezeit noch längst nicht zu Ende war, seufzte Rodney tief auf und fügte noch widerstrebend hinzu: „Wenn es dir recht ist.“ 

Als Antwort zeigte John einen für Rodney nicht zu interpretierenden Gesichtsaudruck. „Selbstverständlich“, erwiderte er ruhig. 

Der Alarmauslöser war schnell gefunden. Ein Druckregler arbeitete nicht mehr richtig und es kostete sie mehr Zeit als gedacht, ihn zu reparieren. Als sie endlich in den Wohntrakt zurückkehren konnten, war es bereits Zeit fürs Abendessen. Die Station hatte einen großen Raum, den ein Witzbold mit einem Küchen-Schild versehen hatte. Dort stand ein Tisch für zwölf Personen, weitere acht Stühle standen sauber gestapelt in der Ecke. An den Wänden hingen Kalenderbilder, die Kräuter und Gewürze in künstlerischer Anordnung zeigten. Aber Kochen im eigentlichen Sinne konnte man dort nicht. Es gab nur einen Gerät zum Erwärmen der Fertiggerichte, die die Starjumper-Besatzungen immer dabei hatten und die als Notrationen auch in den Regalen des Raumes gelagert wurden. 

Rodney suchte sich aus den Standardrationen irgendetwas mit Hackfleisch und Kartoffeln aus, Sheppard wählte ein Hühnchengericht. Zur Verfeinerung holte John wie an den Abenden zuvor, seine Flasche mit der BBQ-Sauce raus und Rodney musste zugeben, dass sie alles besser machte, obwohl er nicht jemand war, der die Standardrationen nicht essbar fand. 

Wie selbstverständlich beteiligte John ihn auch dieses Mal am Ende der Mahlzeit an seinem mit heißem Wasser zubereiteten Kaffee und schob ihm zwei Vanillekekse rüber. Die Kekse waren mürbe, zerkrümelten auf der Zunge, waren dabei aber nicht trocken sondern saftig, und Rodney mochte sie gar nicht kauen, sondern lieber auf der Zunge zergehen lassen. Er stellte sicher, dass er mit seiner Zunge auch jeden noch so kleinen Krümel erwischte, der auf seinen Lippen haften geblieben war. 

„Phantastisch“, meinte er zu John und strahlte ihn selig an. „Die besten Kekse, die ich seit langem, oder seit immer, hatte.“ 

John räusperte sich. „Das freut mich.“ Er hielt ihm die letzte Hälfte seines zweiten Kekses hin. „Möchtest du den auch noch?“ 

Nun, John hatte ihn angebissen und normalerweise war das nicht Rodneys Sache, mit jemandem etwas so intim zu teilen. Aber andererseits war der Keks göttlich und er hatte ja durchaus darüber fantasiert, John zu küssen. Also könnte er es wohl auch verwinden, falls Reste von Johns Speichel an dem Keks hingen. „Wenn du ihn nicht willst“, meinte Rodney und beugte sich vor, um den Keks aus Johns Fingern zu nehmen. 

Erst als seine Lippen Johns Finger berührten, ging ihm auf, dass er besser seine Hand ausgestreckt hätte. Das kam davon, wenn er in Johns Gegenwart immerzu an Küsse denken musste! Glücklicherweise nahm John es sportlich und machte keine Bemerkung dazu. 

Rodney mümmelte langsam den Rest des Kekses, hielt die Augen geschlossen und genoss den Geschmack mit allen seinen Sinnen. Nun wusste er, was er als erstes kaufen würde, wenn sie wieder auf der Erde waren. Als nur noch der Nachhall der Vanille auf seiner Zunge lag, machte er die Augen wieder auf und blickte in Johns amüsiertes Gesicht. 

„Was?“, fragte er misstrauisch und wischte sich mit der Hand über die Wangen und das Kinn, weil er fürchtete noch irgendwo Krümel zu haben. 

„Ich habe noch niemals jemanden so … begeistert essen gesehen“, meinte John mit einem kleinen Schulterzucken. 

„Dann bin ich ja froh, dass ich zu deiner Belustigung beitragen konnte.“ Rodney verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Als keine weitere Bemerkung von Sheppard kam, entspannte er sich wieder. 

John stand auf, entsorgte die leeren Behälter in der Recycling-Anlage und spülte die Kaffeetassen aus. Glücklicherweise hatten die Aliens beim Bau ihrer Anlage ein unterirdisches Grundwasserreservoir angezapft, das auch nach all den Jahrtausenden noch nicht erschöpft war und von dem aus fließendes Wasser auf die Station gepumpt werden konnte, selbst wenn es auf der Oberfläche keine Gewässer mehr gab. 

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Wasch- und Toilettenräume und dann in den Schlafraum zurück. Ausnahmsweise war Rodney mal nicht hundemüde und so schüttelte er sein Kopfkissen auf – immer noch das ohne pathogene Keime, wie er erfreut feststellte – und lehnte es gegen die Wand. Er zog seine Schuhe aus und machte es sich auf dem Bett bequem. Bevor Sheppard sein Buch aufschlagen konnte, in dem er manchmal vor dem Einschlafen noch ein paar Seiten las, meinte Rodney: „Erzähl mir doch mal was von deinen früheren Matching-Partnern. Du weißt fast alles über Cadman und Katie, aber von deinen früheren Flügen weiß ich nichts. Ist das hier auch dein dritter und letzter Versuch?“ 

„Ähm…“, murmelte John und stellte seine Stiefel fein säuberlich nebeneinander unter das Bett. Dann legte er sich hin und verschränkte die Arme unter dem Kopf. Er starrte einen Moment an die Decke. Schließlich drehte er sich so herum, dass er Rodney anschauen konnte. Er stützte seinen Kopf mit einer Hand ab. „Nein.“ 

„Dein zweiter?“, fragte Rodney ungeduldig nach. Sonst musste man dem Mann doch auch nicht jedes Wort einzeln aus der Nase ziehen! 

John setzte sich auf die Bettkante und ließ die Hände zwischen den Beinen locker hängen. „Ich … also, Rodney, das ist so, ich …“. Er gab sich sichtbar einen Ruck. „Ich … du bist – abgesehen von etlichen Trainingsflügen, die ich begleitet habe – die siebenundzwanzigste Person, mit der fliege, denn ich bin ein Ersatzpilot. Ich fliege dort mit, wo ich gebraucht werde. Sei es, weil jemand wegen Krankheit ausgefallen ist, oder sei es, weil noch ein dritter Pilot benötigt wird.“ 

„Wie? Das heißt also, du bist gar nicht mein reguläres Match?“ Rodney beugte sich vor. „Aber Landry hat doch gesagt, dies sei meine dritte und letzte Chance! Heißt das, wenn wir wieder zurück sind, bekomme ich doch noch jemand anderes zugeteilt? Aber …“ Anklagend richtete er einen Zeigefinger auf John. „Das hättest du mir ruhig vorher sagen können!“ 

Er gab sich hier schon seit einer Woche jeden Tag aufs Neue alle Mühe, damit immer möglichst eine Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen Stimmung herrschte, und dann war das womöglich gar nicht nötig! Wenn Sheppard nur der Ersatz war, dann galt es ja gar keine Probezeit durchzustehen. Wahrscheinlich wollte Landry, dass er mit einem routinierten Piloten weitere Flugerfahrungen sammelte, bevor ihm sein drittes Match zugeteilt wurde. Denn Sheppard musste sehr erfahren sein, wenn er es geschafft hatte, mit sechsundzwanzig unterschiedlichen Leuten Sprünge zu initiieren. Er musste ein universelles Match sein, was ganz schön beeindruckend war. Rodney war noch nie einem begegnet, aber wie alle Piloten hatte er schon davon gehört. 

„Weil ich auch rumlaufe und allen Leuten als erstes erzähle, dass ich universell einsetzbar bin“, erwiderte John in dem Moment, als Rodney es dachte, und verzog spöttisch die Lippen. „Damit macht man sich gleich Freunde“, fügte er noch bitter hinzu. 

Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Universell zu sein war eine sehr zwiespältige Sache. Einerseits ernteten diese wenigen Piloten Bewunderung für ihre meisterliche Beherrschung der Alien-Technologie, anderseits aber hatten sie einen schlechten Ruf. Hinter der Hand wurden sie ‚Flug-Gigolos’ genannt oder mit noch abwertenderen Begriffen belegt. 

„Ja, ja, ich weiß, dieses ganze Promiskuitäts-Getratsche, das die Leute verbreiten. Nur weil du mit hunderten von Leuten fliegst, heißt das ja nicht, dass du mit ihnen allen das Bett teilst.“ Rodney machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung. „Was mich viel mehr interessiert, ist, was sich Landry dabei gedacht hat. Ich fürchte fast, dieses ganze ‚Letzte-Chance’-Gerede war dazu da, damit ich mich hundert Prozent engagiere.“ Er ließ die Hände sinken. „Als ob ich das sonst nicht täte“, meckerte er. 

„Es waren nicht hunderte von Leuten. Du bist erst der siebenundzwanzigste“, stellte John mit einem leicht mürrischen Unterton klar. 

„Siebenundzwanzig, siebenunddreißig oder siebenundneunzig, was spielt das schon für eine Rolle?“ Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur weil so Leute wie Jackson und O’Neill die Messlatte so hoch gehängt haben mit ihrem ganzen romantischen Partner-fürs-Leben Quatsch und zugegeben haben, dass sie besser springen seit sie ein Paar sind und Sex haben, und w…“ 

„Niemand springt so weit wie Jackson und O’Neill“, unterbrach ihn John. „Keiner kommt an ihre Weiten ran. O’Neill ist mit Kowalsky und Ferretti schon gut gesprungen, aber kein Vergleich zu seinen Subraumsprüngen mit Jackson.“ 

„Sie haben es für uns Normalsterbliche versaut“, beklagte sich Rodney verdrießlich. 

John lachte. Dann wurde er wieder ernster und meinte: „Ich bin übrigens nicht als Ersatzpilot hier. Das Matching Center ist tatsächlich der Ansicht, wir beiden würden gut zusammenpassen. Außerdem habe ich darauf gedrängt, mal wieder einen Partner zu bekommen, mit dem ich länger als nur ein paar Wochen oder Monate verbringe.“ Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „So gelassen, wie du auf die auf sechsundzwanzig Vorgänger reagiert hast, könnten sie sogar recht haben.“ 

„Nur weil ich keine saftigen Details hören will?“ Rodney schnaubte. „Ich bitte dich. Es ist mir ganz egal, mit wie vielen Leuten du im Bett warst. Was einzig und alleine zählt, ist, dass ich die Probezeit überstehe.“ Rodneys hochgereckter Zeigefinger unterstrich diesen Punkt noch einmal. 

„Genau das meine ich. Du bist so um dich besorgt, dass es dir egal ist, wie meine Vorgeschichte ist. Hauptsache wir springen und wir erledigen unsere Aufträge.“ 

Rodney schaute John abwägend an. „War das jetzt versteckte Kritik? Oder steckte da irgendwo ein Kompliment drin?“ Er war so verdammt schlecht in solchen Dingen. 

John schüttelte den Kopf, zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte mit einem schiefen Grinsen: „Siehst du, das ist das, was ich auch nicht weiß. Einerseits bin ich …“ Er stockte. 

„Erleichtert?“, lieferte Rodney einen Vorschlag für ein Wort, um den Satz zu beenden. 

„Ja, das passt. Erleichtert ist gut. Aber andererseits bin ich auch …“ 

Rodney unterbrach ihn und meinte sarkastisch: „’Angewidert von meinem egozentrischen Verhalten’, um mal einen meiner Ausbilder zu zitieren?“ Alles, was er damals gemacht hatte, war, das Aufgabenblatt nach zwanzig Minuten abzugeben, weil die Gleichungen und Textaufgaben nun wirklich auf Grundschulniveau gewesen waren. Da es vorher geheißen hatte, die Zeit würde für alle stoppen, wenn der erste fertig war, hatte er viele böse Blicke geerntet. Er verstand bis heute nicht, warum er der Buhmann war. Er hatte schließlich die Rahmenbedingungen nicht vorgegeben. 

„Nein, so drastisch würde ich es nicht ausdrücken.“ 

„Danke.“ Rodney rollte mit den Augen. 

„Hey, ich meine das ernst. Ich weiß, dass es dein letzter Versuch ist, und für dich heißt das, dass es klappen muss. Ich habe nicht so viel Druck. Wenn es nicht funktioniert, dann werde ich halt wieder als Ersatzpilot eingesetzt werden. Von daher darfst du ruhig ein wenig … ähm … egozentrisch sein.“ 

„Das ist nett.“ Rodney warf John einen durchdringenden Blick zu, denn er hoffte sehr, dass John es ernst meinte. Aber John fügte nichts weiter hinzu, zog die Hose aus und schlüpfte in den Schlafsack. 

Rodney tat es ihm gleich und erst als er bereits am Einschlafen war, stellte er fest, dass er außer Allgemeinheiten immer noch nichts über Sheppards früheres Match wusste. Denn ganz sicher hatte er nicht sofort als Ersatzpilot angefangen. Mit anderen Worten, dort war immer noch eine Geschichte, die John ihm nicht erzählt hatte. Und hatte Ronon nicht erwähnt, mit Sheppards Namen sei irgendeine Art von Unregelmäßigkeit verbunden? Vielleicht war damit ja dieser John Sheppard gemeint? Denn anders als Teyla glaubte er nicht, dass es im Star Exploration Program nur so vor Sheppards wimmelte. Er müsste John bei nächster Gelegenheit einmal danach fragen.

\------------------------------------------------------------

„Bei mir ist alles so weit in Ordnung“, sagte Rodney, als sie sich nach einem langen, arbeitsreichen Vormittag zum Mittagessen trafen. „Die ersten vier Ladebuchten für die Starjumper funktionieren einwandfrei. Und wie sieht es bei dir mit den Beständen aus? Müssen sie aufgestockt werden?“ Rodney hatte es so eingeteilt, dass er Sheppard zu den lästigen Durchzählaufgaben geschickt und sich selbst hinter den Computer gesetzt hatte.

„Ich habe eine Liste erstellt mit allem, was fehlt. Allem voran Klopapier.“ Sheppard grinste, warf noch einen Blick auf seinen tragbaren Computer und fügte hinzu: „Ich habe aber auch noch nicht alle Werkzeuge durchgezählt.“ 

Das erledigte John bis zum späten Abend und berichtete anschließend von einem halben Dutzend Sachen, die fehlten. Das war ein guter Schnitt, zumal er noch ein paar Sachen gefunden hatte, die nicht im Inventar standen, folglich also von Starjumper-Besatzungen vergessen worden waren. Darüber hinaus hatte er eine lange Liste mit Verbrauchsgütern erstellt, die wieder aufgestockt werden mussten. 

„Bisher läuft alles einwandfrei“, meinte Rodney. „Wenn du mir morgen bei den letzten vier Ladebuchten hilfst, könnten wir am Mittag bereits fertig werden.“ 

„Seltsamerweise steht deren Überprüfung nicht in unserem Aufgabenprofil“, teilte ihm Sheppard mit.

„Da ist ja auch nie irgendjemand. Aber ich denke, wir sollten trotzdem einen Blick drauf werfen“, meinte Rodney. 

„Kein Problem“, erwiderte John und löschte das Licht in ihrem Schlafraum. 

Rodney protestierte nicht, denn er war viel zu müde, um weitere Fragen nach Sheppards Vorleben zu stellen. John schien ähnlich erschöpft zu sein, denn nach einem ‚Gute Nacht’ hörte Rodney bereits wenige Minuten später Johns regelmäßige Atemzüge, die nahelegten, dass er bereits eingeschlafen war. 

Am nächsten Morgen machten sie sich gemeinsam auf zu den letzten vier Energieaufladeplätzen. Man musste dazu eine gute Viertelstunde durch einen unterirdischen Tunnel laufen – ein weiterer Grund weshalb sie nie benutzt wurden. Es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass mehr als acht Starjumper gleichzeitig auf Arcturus waren. Die vier separat gelegenen Landeplätze waren offensichtlich früher als die Hauptstation gebaut worden, denn sie unterschieden sich etwas im Design. Sie waren in dunkleren Farben gehalten, die Luft dort roch muffig und abgestanden und sie wirkten klobiger und einfach ‚alt’. Rodney fühlte sich sofort unwohl. Für einen Moment erwog er vorzuschlagen, die Wartung einfach sein zu lassen. Denn John hatte ja gesagt, sie hätten keinen direkten Auftrag. Aber dann siegte sein Pflichtbewusstsein. Er war schon einmal hier, dann würde er sich das auch anschauen. 

Die alte Nebenstation verfügte über keine Wohnanlage, aber über ein eigenes kleines Überwachungsterminal, das Rodney in Betrieb nahm, nachdem er den Staub von der Konsole gewischt hatte. Wie überall, war es eine Kombination aus irdischer Technologie in Form von Rechnern, die sie angeschlossen hatten und den Speichermedien, die die Aliens hinterlassen hatten. John schaltete alle Lichter ein, aber obwohl jetzt alles hell ausgeleuchtet war, konnte Rodney das unangenehme Gefühl nicht abschütteln. Was ihn ärgerte, denn er war bestimmt nicht abergläubisch. Vorahnungen waren etwas für Esoterikfreaks und hatten in einer so technisierten Welt wie der ihren keine Berechtigung. 

„Soll ich die beiden linken Ladebuchten prüfen und du die beiden rechten?“, unterbrach John seine Gedankengänge. 

Diese vier Ladestationen lagen links und rechts eines Korridors, der direkt von dem Terminalraum abging. Rodney stimmte Johns Vorschlag zu. In den nächsten beiden Stunden ließen sie Selbstdiagnose-Programme über den Rechner laufen, kontrollierten manuell alle Energiekristalle, tauschen kleinere Verschleißteile aus und führten einige Korrekturen durch. 

Vor allem die mechanischen Tätigkeiten erforderten nicht Rodneys ganze Aufmerksamkeit und so fragte er John: „Wer war dein erstes Match? Und warum hat es nicht geklappt?“ 

John schaute von der Dichtung, die er gerade reparierte auf und meinte: „Ähm. Es hat geklappt. Für insgesamt drei Jahre.“ 

„Und dann? Was ist passiert?“, wollte Rodney wissen, als sich John wieder über seine Arbeit beugte. Sheppard konnte doch nicht eine Geschichte anfangen und dann nicht beenden! Sie waren hier doch nicht in einer Seifenoper, wo die Fortsetzung erst in der folgenden Woche gesendet wurde. 

„Rod-ney.“ John zog den Namen extrem lang und klang sehr widerstrebend. „Das war doch alles in den Nachrichten.“ 

„Hah!“ Triumphierend schwang Rodney seine Abisolierzange in Johns Richtung. „Also hat Ronon recht und du bist tatsächlich der Sheppard, um den es einen Skandal gegeben hat!“ Dann verdüsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er fügte gedämpfter hinzu: „Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was es gewesen sein könnte.“ 

John seufzte tief auf. 

„Jo-ohn.“ Rodney imitierte Sheppards Ausdrucksweise. „Komm schon. Auf der Erde könnte ich es einfach nachschlagen, da kannst du es mir auch erzählen. Und – und das ist das Beste – du kannst mir deine Version erzählen, nicht die von den Medien aufbereitete und politisch eingefärbte Meinung“, lockte er. „Also, was ist passiert?“ 

„Ich habe einen direkten Befehl verweigert und infolgedessen einen Starjumper zu Schrott geflogen.“ Johns Stimme klang absolut neutral. 

„Okay, so lautet sicher die Pressemitteilung“, meinte Rodney. „Du hattest doch aber bestimmt einen sehr guten Grund für die Befehlsverweigerung. Es sei denn, du warst … betrunken?“ Zweifelnd schaute Rodney zu John rüber. 

„Nein, Rodney, ich war nicht betrunken“, stellte John unmissverständlich klar. „Da du es ja sowieso nachlesen wirst …“ Er legte seine Werkzeuge beiseite und schaute Rodney an. „Wir waren mit vier Starjumpern auf Taranis, weil es vielversprechend für eine Besiedlung aussah. Die Erde wollte dort eine Bergbaukolonie einrichten, um seltene Erze abzubauen. Wir wussten zwar, dass unter der Planetenoberfläche ein schlafender Supervulkan lag, aber der liegt ja auch unter dem Yosemite, oder unter Neapel und das hat die Menschheit nie gestört. Durch fehlerhafte Berechnungen bei unseren Bohrungen und Probesprengungen wurde er geweckt. Irgendein Ingenieur hatte das Komma an eine falsche Stelle gesetzt und sich damit um den Faktor hundert vertan. Warum es keiner gemerkt hat, ist bis heute ein Rätsel.“ 

Rodney winkte müde ab. „Sie haben mal eine Raumsonde gebaut, bei der ein Teil der Ingenieure mit dem metrischen System gearbeitet hat, der andere mit Yards und Inches. Sie haben es erst gemerkt, als sie abgestürzt ist.“ 

John nickte. „So ähnlich ist es hier wohl auch gelaufen. Die Bohrungen und viel zu starken Sprengungen trafen auf eine unter Druck stehende Schlammschicht, das Material brach nach oben durch und löste ein Erdbeben ausgelöst, Die damit verbundene Druckentlastung ließ dann die vulkanischen Magmen aufsteigen. Die Folgen jedenfalls waren verheerend. Als der Vulkan ausbrach, bekamen wir den Befehl alle Daten zu sichern und den Planeten zu verlassen.“ 

John schaute in die Ferne und sein Blick schien durch die Wand hinter Rodney hindurchzugehen. „Vorher war mein Partner Holland in einem Tal allein zurückgeblieben, um ein paar Abschlussmessungen zu machen. Damit ich den wertvollen Starjumper nicht gefährdete, bekam ich den ausdrücklichen Befehl, ihn _nicht_ abzuholen.“ 

Johns Lippen kräuselten sich spöttisch und er fügte hinzu: „Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass der Befehl bei mir nicht allzu gut ankam. Ich habe ihn ignoriert und Holland da rausgeholt. Es brodelte bereits überall, kochende Lava spritzte auf und traf den Starjumper. Wir sind trotzdem herausgekommen, bevor dort das wahre Inferno ausbrach.“ 

„Ihr habt es bis zur Erde geschafft?“ Rodney hatte wieder eine dunkle Erinnerung an den Vorfall, aber die Details bekam er nicht mehr zusammen. Das Hauptaugenmerk der Berichterstattung damals hatte auf der irreparablen Beschädigung des Starjumpers gelegen, nicht auf den Umständen, die dazu geführt hatten. 

„Ja, aber beim Eintritt in die Erdatmosphäre haben wir den nicht mehr richtig lenkbaren Starjumper dann geschrottet, weil wir zu steil reinkamen.“ 

John sagte es einfach so dahin, aber Rodney war klar, da mussten sich dramatische Szenen abgespielt haben. Denn ein Schiff zu fliegen, das anschließend nicht mehr reparierbar war, war mit Sicherheit kein Sonntagsspaziergang. 

„Holland ist auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus gestorben“, ließ John Rodney keine Zeit für eine Nachfrage. „Ich bin nur nicht aus dem Programm geflogen, weil sie am nächsten Tag dringend einen Ersatzpiloten brauchten. Nur ich war verfügbar. Ein paar Leute haben sich für mich eingesetzt und verbürgt, und Landry hat mich zähneknirschend losgeschickt. Ich habe die Sache gut gemacht und dann hat man mir noch drei, vier neue Partner zugeteilt, weil man mich scheitern sehen wollte. Hat aber nicht geklappt und dann wollten sie mich nicht mehr loswerden, weil Ersatzpiloten so selten sind.“ 

„Das war nicht fair“, stellte Rodney fest. „Sie können dich doch nicht zwischen einem Schiff – zugegebenermaßen einem sehr teuren Schiff – und einem Menschenleben wählen lassen.“ 

„Haben sie ja auch nicht. Sie hatten die Entscheidung für mich gefällt.“ 

Rodney prustete entrüstet: „Blödsinn! Die wussten ganz genau, dass du das Rettungsmanöver wagen würdest. Das würde jeder Pilot nach drei Jahren für seinen Matching-Partner tun. Die Verantwortlichen im Raumfahrtprogramm wollten nur ihren Hintern absichern, falls was passiert. Hätte der Starjumper keinen Schaden genommen, hätten sie wie selbstverständlich den Ruhm dafür eingestrichen.“ 

„Das mit Sicherheit. Aber …“ 

„Nichts aber. Das war eine fiese Aktion und die wussten das auch.“ Rodney unterstrich seine Meinung mit einem heftigen Kopfnicken. 

„Danke, Rodney.“ John schenkte Rodney ein warmes Lächeln. Nach einem Moment nahm er seine Werkzeuge wieder auf und machte sich erneut an die Arbeit. 

Rodney gefiel es, John glücklich zu sehen. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen stand ihm gut. Wenn er könnte, würde er John viel öfter zum Lächeln bringen. Er hielt erschrocken inne. Glücklicherweise hatte er es nicht laut gesagt, sondern nur gedacht. Es wäre zu peinlich gewesen, sich so sentimental zu zeigen. Das kam bestimmt nicht gut an bei jemandem, der einen Starjumper landen konnte, der nur noch von Entschlossenheit und Mut zusammengehalten wurde. 

Rodney überlegte in Gedanken, ob es sich wohl noch lohnte, eine Kaffeepause zu machen, oder ob es besser war, die Wartung abzuschließen, als John plötzlich sagte: „Das sieht aber komisch aus.“ 

Er stand an der linken Seite des Computerterminals und Rodney trat neben ihn. 

„Schau mal, was sind das für seltsame Werte?“ John zeigte auf eine Zahlenreihe. 

„Wahrscheinlich hast du was falsch eingegeben.“ Menschliches Versagen war fast immer die Ursache für Störungen. Rodney beugte sich über die Anzeigen. „Oh.“ Er tippte auf dem Display herum. „Das ist wirklich seltsam.“ 

„Sag ich doch.“ 

„Selbstgefälligkeit steht dir nicht, denn …“ Er unterbrach sich. „Oh, oh.“ 

„Was?“ 

„Die Energiewerte hier steigen stetig an. Das ist eigentlich nicht möglich.“ 

„Und doch tun sie’s?“ John beugte sich interessiert vor. 

„Ich pflege in solchen Situationen nicht zu scherzen“, stellte Rodney klar. „An keiner anderen Energiestation gibt es solche Signaturen. Lass uns mal den Code dahinter anschauen.“ Rodney brachte das Computersystem dazu, einige Anzeigen auf den Bildschirm zu legen. 

„Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen. Da sind Formeln und Konstanten drin, die … die ich überhaupt nicht zuordnen kann.“ John zeigte auf eine Stelle, die besonders kryptisch war. 

Rodney hätte ja gerne gesagt, dass das an Johns mathematischer Unfähigkeit lag, aber leider hatte auch er so etwas noch nie gesehen. Er stutzte. Oder doch? Irgendwo her kannte er diese überladene, verschnörkelte Art zu programmieren doch. Oder nicht? Da war etwas in seinem Unterbewusstsein, aber er konnte es nicht abrufen. 

Aber wenn John erkannte, wo das Problem lag, musste er schon ziemlich gut sein. Rodney rief weitere Seiten auf. Das Schlimmste war, der Energieanstieg, der auf dem Display zu sehen war, nahm ständig zu. Noch hatte er nicht die Linie erreicht, die in Schwarz eingezeichnet war. Aber man musste kein Genie sein, um zu erkennen, dass diese dicke schwarze Linie genauso Unheil verkündend war, wie es auf einer irdischen Grafik eine rote Linie gewesen wäre. 

Rodney gab sich einen Ruck. Noch nicht an der schwarzen Linie hieß auch, er hatte noch Zeit herauszufinden, was hier los war. Sagte Radek nicht immer von ihm, er würde unter Zeitdruck besonders gut sein? Rasch scrollte Rodney durch die Einträge, um einen Eindruck des Ausmaßes zu bekommen und ein Referenzsystem zu finden, das ihm sagte, ob sie es hier mit einer Mini-Katastrophe oder doch eher mit einer den ganzen Planeten umfassenden Super-Katastrophe zu tun hatten. 

Ein paar Minuten später war er sich ziemlich sicher: die Katastrophe lag irgendwo in der Mitte der beiden. Er hatte zwei Optionen. Er konnte versuchen den Energieanstieg zu stoppen. Wenn ihm das nicht gelänge, musste er versuchen, um die betroffene Energiestation ein Eindämmungsfeld zu legen, was sich im Idealfall sogar aus der Energie speisen würde, die für die Überladung des Systems verantwortlich war. Nur dann hätten sie eine Chance mit einer halbwegs intakten Haupt-Station herauszukommen. Wenn nicht, machten sie wohl besser schon mal die Pegasus startklar. 

Johns Gedankengang schien ganz ähnlich gewesen zu sein, denn er zupfte Rodney am Ärmel und sagte: „Können wir es abschalten? Wenn nicht, dann lass uns hier verschwinden.“ 

„Einen Moment noch.“ Rodney entzog John seinen Arm. „Ich glaube, ich kann den Energieanstieg verlangsamen. Ich muss nur hier ein paar Variablen verändern“, er tippte eifrig auf dem Display herum, „und dann sollte es mir eigentlich gelingen …“ 

„Rodney!“ John zeigte auf die Kurve, die sich immer mehr der schwarzen Linie näherte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir Zeit dafür haben. Es wäre tragisch, wenn wir Arcturus verlieren würden, aber es ist nicht unser Leben wert.“ 

„Ich denke, der Fehler liegt in den automatischen Protokollen. Wenn es mir gelingen würde, sie manuell zu verändern … Ein paar Minuten haben wir noch.“

John fasste ihn am Ellbogen, bis Rodney ihn anschaute. „Bestes Szenario?“ 

„Ich rette die ganze Station.“ Er legte seine ganze Zuversicht in diese Worte.

„Schlechtestes Szenario?“ 

„Wir sprengen hier alles in die Luft und nehmen vielleicht noch einen Teil des Sonnensystems mit.“ Er fasste Johns Unterarm an. „Aber das werden wir nicht! Wenn du mich in Ruhe arbeiten lässt, werden wir das verhindern. Vertrau mir.“ 

John schaute ihn durchdringend an, dann ließ er Rodneys Ellenbogen los. „Ich vertraue dir. Noch fünf Minuten, aber dann verschwinden wir.“ 

„Leite die Energie von den anderen drei Energieladeplätzen auf meinen um, während ich versuche, den Kreislauf hier zu unterbrechen“, ordnete Rodney an, krabbelte unter das Terminal und öffnete die Ummantelung.

„Ich leite jetzt die Energie um. Außerdem habe ich die schwarze Linie im Auge und wenn ich ‚Schluss’ sage, kommst du. Keine Diskussion, verstanden?“ Johns Stimme klang so, als würde er ihn zur Not auch an den Stiefeln unter der Konsole wegziehen. 

„Ja, ja.“ Rodney fummelte einen Moment an den Kontrollen herum, dann stand er wieder auf und sah, dass sich der Energieanstieg verlangsamt hatte, aber weit von normal entfernt war.  
„Mist. Wir müssen etwas anderes versuchen. Komm mal hierher, John“, ordnete er an. Dann wies er auf das geöffnete Terminal und befahl: „Du siehst diese Steckkarten, die dort der Reihe nach angeordnet sind? Vier und fünf müssten gleichzeitig entfernt werden, während ich hier oben …“. Er brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende, denn Sheppard zu erklären, wie genau er die Energieaufladung stoppen sollte, dazu hatte er jetzt keine Zeit. 

„Das klingt ja super zuversichtlich.“ John kniete sich auf den Boden und ließ sich von Rodney bestätigen, dass er die richtigen Steckkarten in den Händen hielt. „Okay. Ich bin fertig. Gib das Signal, wenn es soweit ist.“ 

Rodney atmete tief durch. „Okay. Hier kommt die Entscheidung. Entweder fliegt das hier alles in die Luft oder wir können zumindest einen Teil der Station retten.“ 

„Das klang gerade noch zuversichtlicher“, beschwerte sich John. 

„Ich habe meine Berechnungen revidieren müssen. Best-Case-Szenario ist jetzt, dass wir lebend hier herauskommen.“ 

„Rodney! Das ist keine Alternative! Ich kann nicht schon wieder einen Starjumper verlieren. Dann bin ich raus aus dem Programm! Lass uns abhauen, solange wir noch Zeit dazu haben.“ 

„Bleib wo du bist!“, befahl Rodney, als er sah, dass sich John aufrichten wollte. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass jemand die Station in die Luft fliegen sehen möchte. Ja, ich wäre sogar bereit, das Wort ‚Selbstzerstörungssequenz’ in den Mund zu nehmen. Das hier sieht alles nach Sabotage aus. Den Triumph gönnen wir ihnen aber nicht, denn wer weiß, was noch dahinter steckt und was dann als nächstes kommt. Okay, John, auf drei.“ 

Rodney zählte von drei runter. „Drei .. zwei … jetzt!“ Dazu schob er einen Regler nach oben und starrte wie hypnotisiert auf die Anzeigen. Für einen winzigen Augenblick verharrte die Kurve in ihrer Position, Rodney fühlte schon einen Funken Hoffnung aufkeimen, dann stieg sie genauso, nein, schneller als vorher an! 

„Scheiße!“ Er tippte noch ein paar Befehle ein, während er hektisch hinzufügte: „Wir müssen hier weg! Ich kann nicht genügend Energie umleiten! Das fliegt hier gleich alles in die Luft. Komm schon, John!“ Er tippte noch einen Befehl ein, dann zog er an John, rannte zur Tür, drehte sich um und fragte sich verzweifelt, warum John so lange brauchte. 

„Lauf vor, ich komme!“ John war immer noch unter dem Computerterminal verborgen. 

Rodney stürzte durch die Tür und rannte in den Gang hinaus. Nur weg hier! Wo blieb denn John? Als er sich nach einigen Schritten umdrehte, sah er endlich auch John durch die Tür stürzen, die sich sofort hinter ihm verriegelte. Rodney beschleunigte seinen Schritt und ohne sich umzudrehen, erklärte lautstark im Vorwärtsrennen: „Mach schneller! Ich habe die automatische Abriegelung wieder eingeschaltet, die hatte unser Saboteur nämlich deaktiviert. Der Gang zur Hauptstation hat insgesamt drei Schotten, ich habe sie in Sequenz geschaltet.“ 

In dem Moment löste sich vor ihm aus der Decke eine massive Stahlplatte und senkte sich langsam zu Boden. Rodney rannte darunter hindurch. Es roch im Gang bereits nach verschmortem Kunststoff und Rauch. Rodney war sich sicher, dass die Explosion jetzt nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Gebannt starrte er zurück. Wo blieb denn John? Er versuchte die Metallsperre hochzuhalten, indem er sich mit seiner Schulter drunter stellte, musste aber aufgeben, als sie ihn die Knie zwang. John war noch viel zu weit weg! Er würde es nicht schaffen! 

Gerade als Rodney dachte, jetzt sei alles zu spät, kam John angeschlittert, schmiss sich auf den Boden und rollte sich in der letzte Sekunde unter dem Metalltor durch, das hinter ihm mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden der Station aufsetzte. Das war schon verdammt filmreif gewesen, aber Rodney hätte gerne auf den Nervenkitzel verzichtet. In der Realität fühlte sich das gar nicht so gut an, wie auf der Couch. 

„Schneller!“, schrie Rodney, der John aufhalf, und gemeinsam sprinteten sie durch den Gang. Sie erreichten das zweite Tor, als es noch hüfthoch war. Sie bückten sich darunter durch. Rodney japste und rang um Luft und dankte Ronon, der ihn noch eine Runde und noch eine Runde um den Park gescheucht hatte. Ansonsten wäre er bestimmt bereits hinter einer der beiden Türen mit heftigem Seitenstechen gescheitert. Sie rannten weiter und sie schafften es beide sogar noch fast aufrecht unter der dritten Absperrung hindurch. 

Noch ein paar Schritte und sie waren endlich am Ziel. Sie rannten die Treppen zur Hauptstation hoch und verriegelten die Tür hinter sich. Beide standen vornüber gebeugt und rangen um Luft. Ein Rumpeln und Beben ging durch die Station, ein ohrenbetäubender Knall, der Fußboden vibrierte und durch eines der Fenster sahen sie wenige Sekunden später eine helle Stichflamme in den Himmel aufsteigen. Nicht lange – dafür war nicht genug Sauerstoff in der Atmosphäre – aber es reichte, um alles in ein gefährliches, rotes Licht zu tauchen. 

Ein weiterer Knall. Ein wenig Farbe löste sich von der Decke und rieselte auf sie hinab. Einen Moment herrschte gespenstische Stille, dann folgte ein erneuter heftiger dumpfer Donnerschlag und eine weitere Erschütterung ließ die Wände der Station erbeben – aber sie hielten. 

Johns und Rodneys keuchender Atmen war für einige Augenblicke das einzige Geräusch in der Station, dann liefen langsam und leise surrend die Luftfilteranlangen wieder an. Rodney konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie schon einmal so bewusst gehört zu haben. Aber sie bedeuteten, dass die Hauptstation noch stand. Vielleicht ein paar kleinere Schäden davon getragen hatte, aber nichts Lebensbedrohliches. 

Rodney hätte zu gerne gewusst, wer hinter dem Anschlag steckte. Wenn er mehr Zeit gehabt hätte, hätte er vielleicht herausfinden können, wer in der Lage war, einen solchen Code zu schreiben. Aber das Wichtigste war, dass Arcturus noch einsatzbereit war. Es würde weiterhin für ihre Schiffe zur Verfügung stehen, egal, was die Saboteure geplant hatten. Das fühlte sich wie ein kleiner Sieg an. 

Und sie hatten es beide lebend geschafft, das fühlte sich wie ein großer Sieg an. Sie lebten! Erst jetzt hatte Rodney wirklich Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, wie knapp es gewesen war. Wie knapp auch John … 

„Verflucht, Sheppard! Was hast du verdammt noch mal so lange gebraucht? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, wenn ich das Signal gebe, dann w…“ 

Statt einer Antwort streckte ihm John etwas entgegen. Das sah fast … wie ein Teil von einem Computer aus. 

„Die Festplatte des manipulierten Computers“, sagte John in diesem Moment. „Ich dachte mir, du würdest gerne herausfinden, wer da versucht hat, uns ins All zu befördern.“ Er sah sehr zufrieden mit sich aus. 

„Du … du … hast dein Leben für eine blöde Festplatte aufs Spiel gesetzt!“, polterte Rodney los. Doch dann streckte er die Hand aus und forderte: „Gib her!“ 

John gab sie ihm, Rodney befingerte sie kurz, dann legte er sie auf einen Tisch in der Nähe. „Die schaue ich mir gleich genauer an.“ Er wandte sich wieder an John. „Du bist ein verdammter Idiot! Du wärst beinahe schon an der ersten Falltür gescheitert! Du bist so verdammt unvernünftig. Und bescheuert heroisch. Und lebensmüde. Und eigentlich sollte ich dich …“ Er wedelte mit den Armen herum und suchte nach einer passenden Strafe. 

John trat ganz nahe in ihn heran, legte seine Hand an Rodneys Wange und fragte leise: „Küssen?“ 

Küssen? Hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden? John wollte ihn küssen? Doch warum? Machte er das bei allen seinen Partnern so? Rodney merkte, dass er theoretisch überhaupt kein Problem mit Johns universeller Einsetzbarkeit gehabt hatte. Doch jetzt, da er einen Platz auf der wahrscheinlich langen Liste bekommen sollte, fühlte sich das plötzlich etwas anders an. War das für John überhaupt kein … Ding? Mit keinerlei Gefühlen behaftet? Das wäre natürlich blöd, zumal Rodney gerne um seinetwillen geküsst würde und nicht, weil das bei Sheppard zum Programm gehörte. 

John machte einen Schritt zurück. „Es tut mir leid. Ich … ich habe da wohl etwas falsch interpretiert.“ Er rieb sich mit der Hand, die gerade noch an Rodneys Wange gelegen hatte, durch die kurzen Haare im Nacken und ließ die Hand, dann auch dort liegen. „Ähm … also …“ Er machte noch einen Schritt nach hinten. Von Rodney weg. 

Das ließ Rodney aus seinem starrenden Staunen aufwachen. „Nein, nein, nein!“ Er griff nach John und hielt ihn an der ersten Stelle fest, die er packen konnte, und das war Sheppards Hosenbund. John wollte ihn küssen und eigentlich war es doch ganz egal, aus welchen Motiven. War ja nicht gerade so, als würden sie beim ihm Schlange stehen. Wenn Sheppard also wollte, Rodney würde nicht ‚nein’ sagen. Da er aber nicht ‚ja’ gesagt hatte, hatte John das wohl falsch interpretiert. Deshalb versicherte Rodney eilig: „Ich will dich auch küssen. Schon seit unserem ersten Treffen im Café. Ich war mir nur nicht sicher, ob du …“ Er schaute John mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. „Wie dem auch sei, es sieht so aus, als würdest du wollen. Da ich auch will, sehe ich keinen Grund, warum wir es nicht machen sollten.“ Er zog John an dessen Hose näher an sich heran. 

„Wir müssen überhaupt nichts tun, was du nicht willst“, meinte John und umfasste Rodneys Handgelenk. „Es ist nur … ich habe gedacht, weil du mich immer so ansiehst und …“ Es war ihm anzusehen, dass es nicht gerade zu seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen gehörte, über Gefühle zu sprechen. 

„Wie sehe ich dich denn an?“, wollte Rodney neugierig wissen. Er hatte John doch höchstens ein ganz klein wenig gemustert, wenn der nicht hingesehen hatte, und sich ab und zu einen heißen Traum vorm Einschlafen gegönnt, aber das konnte John ja nicht wissen. 

„So … so … “ John befeuchtete seine Unterlippe mit der Zunge. 

„Als wollte ich dich küssen?“ half ihm Rodney. 

„Ja.“ John nickte. Dann stellte er sich aufrechter hin. „Also gut, alles auf den Tisch. Ja, manchmal siehst du mich so an, als wäre ich genau dein Typ. Dann wieder verschwindest du in irgendeinem Schneckenhaus. Einen Moment bist du begeistert oder meckerst mit mir herum, auch das übrigens voller Begeisterung, dann machst du eine Wende um 180 Grad und ich weiß nicht mehr, woran ich bei dir bin. Als würdest du von einer Sekunde zur anderen entscheiden … nicht mehr du selbst zu sein.“ John brachte seine Haare noch etwas mehr in Unordnung. „Das war jetzt idiotisch erklärt, ich weiß.“ 

„Ich scheine idiotisch genug zu sein, um es verstanden zu haben.“ Rodney ließ ein kleines, abgehacktes Lachen hören. „Ich … ich …“ Verflixt, was John konnte, konnte er doch auch. Also raus mit der Wahrheit. „Ich … Mir fällt immer zu den unpassendsten Gelegenheiten ein, dass dies hier mein letzter Versuch ist. Dass Harmonie, Verständnis und Kooperation die Gebote der Stunde sind. Und ich bin nun mal von Natur aus nicht so der Teamplayer, auch wenn ich Landry gegenüber das Gegenteil behauptet habe.“ Rodney umklammerte seine Ellenbogen mit seinen Händen. „So, jetzt weißt du es.“

„Du willst also sagen, du denkst, wenn du nicht du selbst bist, klappt die Zusammenarbeit mit mir besser?“ John schaute ihn mit einem sehr perplexen Gesichtsausdruck an. 

„Klingt bescheuert, oder?“ Wenn man es so betrachtete, klang das nicht sehr gesund für eine Beziehung. Egal welcher Art, ob Arbeitsbeziehung oder persönliche Beziehung. 

„Klingt es“, bestätigte John. „Und es ist noch nicht einmal wahr. Ich mag deine Begeisterung, dein völliges Aufgehen in einer Sache. Wenn du mich bei so einer Gelegenheit als ‚Dummkopf’ titulierst, kann ich damit leben.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist mir jedenfalls weit lieber als wenn du auf Doktor ‚Ich-bin-so-höflich-auch-wenn-ich-mich-dafür-verbiegen-muss’ machst.“ John sprach den letzten Satz, als säße er bei einem vornehmen englischen Tee.

„So höflich bin ich nun auch nicht“, beschwerte sich Rodney. 

John lachte. „Da hast du recht.“ Er machte einen Schritt auf Rodney zu. „Wollen wir jetzt feiern, dass wir’s überlebt haben, oder nicht?“ 

Rodney warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Computerplatte, dann sagte er mit Nachdruck: „Ja. Die kann auch noch eine Stunde warten.“ Er legte seine Hand auf Johns Taille, sagte noch einmal: „Du bist aber wirklich ein hirnloser Idiot, dich so in Gefahr zu begeben. Ich dachte, du hättest es nicht geschafft“, dann beugte er sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf Johns. 

Er spürte, dass John in den Kuss hineinlachte, wurde sich bewusst, dass er John schon wieder beleidigt hatte, und küsste ihn heftiger. John akzeptierte ihn, auch wenn er nicht die Freundlichkeit in Person war. Himmel, das war so heiß! Das war sehr viel mehr, als ihm in seinen früheren Beziehungen gestattet gewesen war. Fast alle Partner, allen voran Jennifer, hatten versucht, ihn nach ihren Wünschen zu formen. John war sein Mangel an Takt offensichtlich egal. Das nahm eine große Last von Rodneys Schultern. 

Johns Zunge umschlang seine. Nicht drängend, sondern eher neckend. John küsste, wie seine Schokolade und seine Kekse schmeckten: elegant und verführerisch. So, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt. So, als wäre nur das Beste gerade gut genug. Als Rodney jetzt noch Johns Fingerspitzen über seine Wangen streicheln fühlte, hätte er das Tempo gerne ein bisschen beschleunigt, aber John vertiefte den Kuss noch nicht. 

Verflucht, so viel Vorspiel gab es in Rodneys Lieblingspornos nicht. Aber vielleicht war ein ausgiebiges Vorspiel ja eine gute Sache, denn so wusste er genau, dass John nicht irgendeine seiner Fantasien sondern real war. Auch wenn ihn die Langsamkeit fast kribbelig machte. Gerade, als er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob es ein gutes oder ein nervöses Kribbeln war, verlagerte John sein Gewicht und schob ihm ein Knie zwischen die Beine. Plötzlich hatte Rodney Druck an einer Stelle, an der er diesen Druck unbedingt spüren wollte. 

Er öffnete seine Beine ein klein wenig mehr, um seine vorbehaltlose Zustimmung auszudrücken, und rieb sich vor und zurück auf Johns Bein. Nicht zu stark, denn bereits kleinste Bewegungen ließen heiße Wogen von Wohlbefinden durch seinen ganzen Körper rasen. Allein das Wissen, dass es eine andere Person war und nicht seine eigene Hand, machte Rodney ganz kurzatmig. Das war so, so gut und warum hatten sie diese Idee nicht schon früher gehabt? 

Rodney zerrte an Johns T-Shirt, schob es ein paar Zentimeter hoch und legte seine Hände direkt auf die Haut von Johns Taille. Ließ seine Finger etwas höher gleiten, immer an Johns Wirbelsäule entlang und stellte mit Begeisterung und einem Hauch Erstaunen fest, dass er tatsächlich eine Wirkung auf John hatte und dass John ein kleines Zittern nicht unterdrücken konnte. 

Da John dazu mit Küssen an seinem Kinn herunter wanderte, schien es tatsächlich ein erotisches Zittern zu sein und nicht etwa das Ergebnis von Kälte oder Erschöpfung nach dem Marathon durch den unterirdischen Gang. Was Rodney zu der Erkenntnis brachte, dass sie es sich doch eigentlich etwas gemütlicher machen könnten, als hier in diesem Flur herumzustehen. Er wollte jedoch nur ungern den Moment stören und so bot es sich als Kompromisslösung an, John sanft rückwärts zu schieben und gegen dessen Lippen zu murmeln: „Bett?“ 

John blickte Rodney an, wanderte mit seinen Augen einmal von Rodneys Kopf über dessen Arme und Hände und schaute dann an sich selbst von unten herauf. „Was hältst du stattdessen von einer Dusche? Ich meine zusammen?“, fügte er schnell hinzu, als Rodney seine Stirn runzelte. 

Zusammen klang gut, aber eigentlich hatte sich Rodney jetzt das Bett in den Kopf gesetzt und so wollte er John gerade überreden, als der ihm seine Hände vors Gesicht hielt und meinte: „Jemand, der kein Kopfkissen vom Fußboden in seinem Bett haben wollte, der will diese Hände doch bestimmt nicht auf seiner nackten Haut spüren, oder?“ Erst jetzt ging Rodney auf, dass Johns Hände in der Tat mit Schmieröl und Ruß und sonstigen dunklen Flecken verschmiert waren. Er schaute auf seine eigenen Hände – sie waren etwas sauberer aber auch nicht viel. Nun, sah so aus, als ob Johns Plan etwas für sich hatte. 

Fünf Minuten später waren sie zusammen in der Dusche, die glücklicherweise groß genug für zwei erwachsene Männer war. Nachdem beide den hartnäckigsten Dreck abgewaschen hatten, hatte Rodney ausgiebig Zeit, Johns Nacktheit zu bewundern. Sein allererster Eindruck, als er ihn beim Malen gesehen hatte, hatte ihn nicht getrogen. John hatte einen netten Hintern. Doch bevor er sich ausgiebig darum kümmern konnte, verarztete er noch ein paar tiefergehende Kratzer auf Johns Armen, die erst zum Vorschein gekommen waren, als er sich ausgezogen hatte. 

Da man mit Infektionen nicht spaßen sollte, gab Rodney keine Ruhe, bis er diese Abschürfungen und Schnitte desinfiziert und mit wasserdichtem Pflaster überklebt hatte. Danach widmete er sich all der nackten, warmen, wunderbaren Haut vor ihm. John tat dasselbe und zu der Hitze des Wassers kam die Hitze, die durch Rodneys Blutbahnen rauschte, wenn John immer neue Stellen fand, die ihn kurzatmig machten und mit Sicherheit ein paar seiner wertvollen Gehirnzellen zum Durchschmelzen brachten. 

Als John dann nach einer Weile vor ihm auf die Knie ging und begann sich den Bauch herunterzuküssen, wurde es Rodney fast schwindelig. Die gute Art von schwindelig. Die, bei der man nicht wusste, ob man noch genügend Luft zum Atmen hatte oder ob jeder Moment zu kostbar war, um an so etwas Profanes wie Luftholen zu denken. Erst als John ihn endlich mit seinen Lippen an der Stelle berührte, auf die er sich quälerisch langsam zugearbeitet hatte, konnte Rodney wieder einen tiefen Luftzug machen. 

Himmel, John war gut! Für eine Sekunde durchraste Rodney der Gedanke, ob das damit zusammenhing, dass John ein universelles Match war und über entsprechende Erfahrungen verfügte. Dann versank der Gedanke in der Bedeutungslosigkeit, weil John mit seiner Zunge etwas so verboten Gutes machte, dass Rodney nur noch leise Wimmern konnte. „Oh, ja! Mehr davon. Unbedingt.“ 

John gab ihm mehr. Viel, viel mehr. In den nächsten Minuten übernahm Rodneys Körper vollständig die Kontrolle über seinen Intellekt und er wand sich unter Johns Händen, reckte sich Johns Zunge entgegen und wurde sich nur am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung bewusst, dass er wohl ziemlich dummes Zeug dazu brabbelte. Aber das war ihm egal. Das hier war wie Fliegen im All, wie schwarze Schokolade, wie ein Sommertag auf Teylas Dachterrasse, wie das beste Essen, das er je gehabt hatte – nur alles zusammen und alles nur für ihn. 

„John!“, stöhnte er laut und verlangend und stemmte sich nicht weiter gegen den Höhepunkt, den er nahen spürte. Alles verdichtete sich. John, das warme Wasser, die geschickten Finger, von denen jetzt einer andeutungsweise in ihn eindrang, brachten ihn zu einem Punkt, von dem er nur noch fallen konnte. Mit unendlicher Befriedigung stürzte sich Rodney hinein und hinab, und für unendliche Sekunden waren da nur er und das wundervollste, befriedigendste Gefühl, das er seit ewigen Zeiten gekannt hatte. 

Als sein Gehirn seine Arbeit langsam wieder aufnahm, hatte er die Befürchtung, dass das vielleicht ein klein wenig einseitig gewesen war. Er öffnete seine Augen und schaute auf John hinab, der sich gerade genüsslich seine Lippen leckte. Rodney wusste ganz genau, was er da ableckte, und das Wissen darum schickte einen erneuten Schauder durch seinen Körper. Nun, immerhin sah John nicht wie jemand aus, der sich vernachlässigt fühlte, und so legte Rodney ihm sanft seine Hand auf die Wange und fragte: „Was möchtest du jetzt haben?“ 

John erhob sich, küsste Rodney auf die Lippen und erwiderte mit einem halb verlegenen, halb begeisterten Grinsen: „Nichts. Ich … das war so heiß, du warst so heiß, das war genug für mich.“ 

„Wow, du tust dem Ego eines Mannes wirklich gut.“ Rodney lachte und eine Woge von Erleichterung durchlief seinen Körper. Nicht nur, weil er nicht unbeabsichtigt irgendwelche Konventionen nicht beachtet hatte, die für Sex in der Dusche galten, sondern auch weil John alles so selbstverständlich, so leicht aussehen lassen konnte. Rodney fühlte nichts von dem Druck, den er sonst oft auf sich lasten spürte, weil er Sorge hatte, irgendwelche ungeschriebenen Regeln zu verletzen, die irgendwer, irgendwann mal festgelegt hatte und von denen offensichtlich alle Leute eine Fotokopie besaßen, nur er nicht. 

Da es mitten am Tag war, nahmen sie nach kurzer Abstimmung davon Abstand, das jetzt gleich im Bett fortzusetzen. Stattdessen kleideten sie sich an, begaben sich in die Küche und während sie mit einer Hand in ihren Fertigmahlzeiten herumstocherten, untersuchten sie die Festplatte, die John aus dem zerstörten Terminal gerettet hatte. 

„Ich bin da jetzt nicht so der Fachmann für“, meinte John, nachdem die Soßenreste auf seinem Teller längst kalt geworden waren. „Aber das sieht mir nicht aus, als hätte dort drin jemand mit Alien-Technologie gearbeitet.“ 

„Nein. Dafür gibt es keinen Anhaltpunkt.“ Rodney schloss die Platte an einen eigenständigen Computer an, so dass sie keinen Zugriff auf das System der Station nehmen konnte. John kam um den Tisch herum und setzte sich neben Rodney, so dass sie gemeinsam auf den Bildschirm schauen konnten. 

Rodney rief eine Datei nach der anderen auf und in jeder zweiten war die Programmierung ‚verschnörkelt’ und an vielen Stellen auch redundant. Sie rätselten hin und her, warum jemand so viel Unnützes in die Befehlskette geschrieben haben sollte. John holte sogar einen Zettel und berechnete einige Werte händisch, was Rodney ein anerkennendes „sehr gut“ entlockte. Doch was auch immer sie machten, die Werte, die sie in einigen Dateien fanden, machten keinen Sinn. 

„Und wenn wir jetzt mal postulieren, dass das jemand nur da rein geschrieben hat, um Verwirrung zu stiften? Also unter einem Berg von unnützem Kram seine eigentlichen Dateien versteckt hat, um vom eigentlichen Sinn und Zweck dieser Manipulation und Sabotage abzulenken?“, schlug John nach einer weiteren Stunde vor. 

„Warum sollte denn …?“ Rodney stoppte. „Du könntest recht haben. Denn wir haben ja auch wertvolle Zeit verloren, diesem Wust an unnötigen Informationen nachzugehen, statt sie einfach zu ignorieren und uns voll und ganz auf das Problem der Energieüberladung zu konzentrieren.“ 

Rodney trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf die Tischplatte und dachte nach. „Ich schreibe jetzt mal ein Programm, das all diese unnötigen Codes in eine andere Datei extrahiert. Mal sehen, was dann noch übrig bleibt.“ 

John brachte ihm einen Kaffee, während er das Programm entwarf, schaute ihm über die Schulter und machte ein, zwei Anmerkungen, die jetzt nicht wirklich innovativ waren, aber Flüchtigkeitsfehler aufdeckten. Rodney schrieb Teile um, fluchte, probierte, verwarf und verbesserte. Zwei Kaffees später war er bereit für einen Probedurchlauf. 

Sie ließen Rodneys neues Programm über einen Teil der Daten laufen und es war schon nach kurzer Zeit klar, dass Johns Annahme richtig gewesen war. Die hoch kompliziert aussehenden Pseudo-Algorithmen waren lediglich dafür da, von dem eigentlichen Schadprogramm abzulenken. Als es in seiner Reinheit vor ihnen lag, war ihnen bewusst, dass sie es mit einem geschickten Programmierer zu tun hatten. 

„Das ist raffiniert gemacht“, erklärte Rodney mit einem Hauch von Anerkennung in der Stimme. „Da hat jemand sozusagen einen virtuellen Stolperdraht gespannt. Hier, schau mal, er wäre in ein paar Tagen ausgelöst worden, wenn sich das Datum umgeschaltet hätte. Als Sicherheit hat unser Saboteur seinen ‚Draht’ aber so gespannt, dass jeder, der vor diesem Datum an einer der Ladestation der Nebenstationen zu schaffen macht, die Selbstzerstörungssequenz der Station ebenfalls aktiviert. Da wollte jemand auf gar keinen Fall Zeugen für seine Manipulationen haben.“ 

„Und warum hat er die Nebenstation dafür genommen und nicht die Hauptstation?“ John schaute Rodney fragend an. 

„Weil er da vor Entdeckung weit sicherer ist. Hätten wir uns nicht Mühe gemacht, auch in den nie benutzten Nebenteil der Station zu gehen, hätte die Explosion verheerende Ausmaße angenommen. Bestimmt fünf Sechstel von Arcturus wäre in die Luft geflogen. Die Sprengung der Nebenstation war nur der Auslösemechanismus. Über den unterirdischen Gang hätten sich die Feuerwalze und die Wucht der Explosion auch in den Hauptteil ausgebreitet, da alle Sicherheitsmaßnahmen deaktiviert waren“, erklärte Rodney und schaute John an. „Bleibt die Frage, wem bringt denn so etwas Nutzen?“ 

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren und kontrollieren, ob sie den Hauptcomputer ebenfalls manipuliert haben, jetzt, da wir wissen, wonach wir suchen müssen.“ 

Rodney nickte und beide rannten zum Hauptterminal. Hektisch schauten sie alle Dateien durch, ließen sicherheitshalber noch Rodneys neues Programm drüberlaufen, doch nirgends fanden sie versteckten Code. Alles schien sauber und so, wie es sein sollte. 

„Dann müssen wir wohl davon ausgehen, dass sie sich ziemlich sicher waren, dass die Explosion reichen würde, hier alles in Schutt und Asche zu legen.“ Rodney stützte die Ellenbogen auf das Terminal und schaute John an. 

„Als nächstes sollten wir dann herausfinden, wer ‚sie’ eigentlich sind“, stimmte John zu. 

„Und was ‚sie’ wollen. Dazu brauchen wir mehr Daten. Wir können versuchen herauszufinden, wann die Schad-Dateien gespeichert wurden.“ 

„Wenn wir dann abgleichen könnten, wer sich zu dem Zeitpunkt in der Station aufgehalten hat“, spann John den Gedanken weiter, „wären wir schon ein ganzes Stück weiter.“ 

Das Datum der Manipulation ließ sich auf die letzten acht Monate eingrenzen, näher heran kamen sie nicht. Die Liste mit den Starjumpern und ihren Piloten zu bekommen, die in diesem Zeitraum auf Arcturus gewesen waren, war dagegen sehr einfach. Schon ein paar Minuten später, saßen Rodney und John gemeinsam darüber. Es war eine lange Liste mit sechzehn Schiffen, weil viele Starjumper hier wenigstens für ein paar Stunden gehalten hatten, um zum Beispiel neues Wasser aufzutanken. 

„Cadman und Beckett waren hier vor ein paar Monaten“, las Rodney vor. „Aber nur weil ich Cadman nicht mag, heißt das ja nicht, dass sie was damit zu tun hat.“ 

„Ich mag Cadman gerne. Sie ist witzig und …“ 

„Nervig“, beendete Rodney die Diskussion über seine frühere Partnerin. 

„Lindström und DeSona“, pickte sich John eine Starjumperbesatzung raus. „Die mag ich beide nicht.“ 

„Auch kein Grund“, schüttelte Rodney den Kopf. 

Als sie alle Namen durchgegangen waren, konnten sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand, der auf der Liste stand, billigend den Tod von anderen Starjumperpiloten in Kauf genommen hätte. 

Rodney rieb sich die Stirn. „Wir sollten Altais aufsuchen, die zweite Energiestation, die …“ 

„Du weißt schon, dass die sozusagen auf der anderen Seite der Erde liegt, von hier aus gesehen?“, unterbrach ihn John. „Und falls Zeit eine Rolle spielen sollte …“ Er ließ den Rest des Satzes ungesagt. 

Rodney stand auf und begann herumzuwandern. „Wenn wir herausfinden, welches unserer Schiffe dort in der Nähe ist, könnten wir ihnen sagen, wonach sie Ausschau halten sollen und ihnen das ‚Reinigungsprogramm’ senden, damit sie nicht ebenso viel Zeit verplempern wie wir.“ 

„Und wenn auch die Subraumsonden manipuliert worden sind?“, spielte John den Advocatus Diaboli. „Dann verraten wir ihnen, dass wir ihnen auf die Schliche gekommen sind.“ 

„Meine Herren, du bist ja noch pessimistischer und paranoider als ich“, stellte Rodney mit einem Hauch von Bewunderung in der Stimme fest. „Ein exzellentes Worst-Case-Szenario!“ 

Im Endeffekt einigten sie sich nach einer kurzen Diskussion darauf, ihre nächste Mission, die schon wieder aus dem Sammeln von Gesteinen bestanden hätte, zu verschieben und stattdessen die nächste Subraumboje anzufliegen und gründlich zu untersuchen. Falls die Kommunikationswege überwacht wurden, würde ihnen die Subraumsonde das vielleicht verraten. Sie sendeten an die Erde die Falschmeldung, dass sie seltsame Energiefluktuationen an der Sonde festgestellt hätten und sie deshalb überprüfen wollten. Rodney war über sich selbst erstaunt, wie schnell er es gelernt hatte und damit einverstanden war, die Wahrheit so zu modifizieren, dass sie zu ihren Bedürfnissen passte. 

Sie begaben sich zurück in die Pegasus und sprangen. Weiter als je zuvor! Rodney war begeistert und auf dieser Welle der Begeisterung ließ er sich von John sogar zu vier Sprüngen hintereinander überreden, statt nur drei zu machen. Da der letzte aber nicht mehr die Weite der drei vorherigen erreichte, stimmte auch John zu, es sei höchste Zeit, sich auszuruhen. 

„Wir waren phantastisch, nicht wahr?“, fragte Rodney, der sich noch voller Begeisterung über die vier tollen Sprünge fühlte, während des Abendessens. „Wir werden schon morgen da sein. Wir sind fast so gut wie Jackson und O’Neill.“ 

„Wir waren toll, aber wir sind noch Lichtjahre von Jackson/O’Neills Leistungen entfernt“, dämpfte John Rodneys Enthusiasmus. 

„Pah, die mogeln bestimmt.“ Rodney begab sich auf seine Liege und schlüpfte in seinen Schlafsack. 

„Die mogeln nicht. Die machen das nur schon ein bisschen länger als wir beide.“ John rollte sich ebenfalls in seinen Schlafsack und zog den Reißverschluss zu. 

„O’Neill kommt im Fernsehen ziemlich arrogant rüber. Ich denke ja, d…“ 

„Jack ist ein guter Freund von mir“, unterbrach John ihn, ehe er sich um Kopf und Kragen reden konnte. „Unter anderem hat er dafür gesorgt, dass ich immer noch fliege. Das werde ich ihm nie vergessen.“ 

„Oh.“ Rodney schluckte. „Er war einer der Leute, die sich für dich nach dem, ähm … Zwischenfall eingesetzt haben, ja?“ 

„Ja.“ 

„Na schön. Dann müssen wir einfach noch ein wenig mehr Sex haben und die Sprünge werden bald an die von Jackson und O’Neill heranreichen“, schlug Rodney das Naheliegendste vor. 

Er schlief über Johns leises Lachen ein.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Ausgeruht und mit einem guteb Frühstück im Bauch, für das John tatsächlich noch köstliche Kekse in seiner Kiste gefunden hatte, nahmen sie den letzten Teil des Weges in Angriff. John küsste ihn, bevor sie starteten, und Rodney hätte es ja nicht geglaubt, aber so ein bisschen Ansporn reichte schon aus, um ihn wieder wunderbar weit springen zu lassen. Nach drei Malen waren sie tatsächlich schon am Ziel und manuell brachten sie die Pegasus auf einen Abfangkurs zur Subraumsonde. Mit einem Greifarm, der seit ein paar Jahren zur Standardausstattung gehörte, fingen sie die Sonde ein und verstauten sie im Frachtraum des Starjumpers. 

„Gib deine Geheimnisse preis“, sagte Rodney zu der Sonde, ging neben ihr in die Hocke und tippte verschiedenen Ziffern- und Buchstabenkombinationen in ein Display an der Außenseite. Langsam öffnete sich der äußere Mantel und gab einen Blick auf das Innenleben der Sonde preis. 

Der mechanische Teil war schnell untersucht und diese Subraumsonde war noch in gutem Zustand. Da sie schon offen war, tauschte Rodney noch zwei Kristalle aus, die schon ziemlich trüb aussahen. Anschließend schloss er seinen Tablet-Computer an und ließ das neue Reinigungsprogramm seine Arbeit erledigen. Aber sie fanden keine der Manipulationen, die sie in der Energiestation vorgefunden hatten. Rodney durchforstete die Dateien und Verzeichnisse per Hand, aber auch dort war nichts Auffälliges zu entdecken. 

„Also sollte die Sonde nicht in die Luft fliegen. Das ist schon mal ein Trost. Können wir vielleicht herausfinden, welche Gespräche in letzter Zeit über die Sonde gelaufen sind?“, fragte John. 

„Wir können es versuchen.“ Rodney klickte und scrollte, schob Dateien hin und her und verkündete nach einer Weile: „Absender und Empfänger sind immer das Star Exploration Program oder einer unserer Starjumper. Ich kann keine Adresse ausfindig machen, die nicht zuzuordnen wäre.“ 

„Also keine unbekannten Aliens“, sagte John halb zu sich selbst, halb zu Rodney. 

„Nein.“ 

„Die Nachrichten selber kannst du nicht mehr aufrufen, oder?“ John drehte das Herzstück der Sonde in seiner Hand hin und her. 

„Natürlich nicht“, beschied ihm Rodney mit einem deutlichen ‚Was für eine dumme Frage’-Tonfall. Um im nächsten Moment überrascht auszurufen: „Whoa! Hier sind tatsächlich Mitschriften angelegt! Wie bei unseren Heimcomputern, bei denen man am Ende des Monats auch immer eine ellenlange Liste zugeschickt bekommt, was man über sie bestellt, angefragt oder gesucht hat.“ 

Rodney drehte sich zu John um, der hinter ihm stand und auch auf den Monitor blickte. „Es sind siebenundfünfzigtausend Dateien. Besorg am besten schon mal die Chips und das Bier.“ 

„Wir nehmen uns nur die letzten vor.“ 

„Das sind die letzten. Die gehen gerade mal ein Jahr zurück. Alles davor ist wohl aus Platzmangel überschrieben worden. Aber, hey, ich lasse nach ‚Arcturus’ suchen, weil der Name mit den Saboteuren in Verbindung steht.“ Eifrig tippte Rodney auf dem Tablet. Er fühlte sich im Jagdfieber. Irgendetwas musste diese blöde Sonde doch preisgeben. 

„Hoffen wir mal, dass sie keine Tarnnamen benutzt haben“, warf John ein. 

Aber da offensichtlich niemand damit gerechnet hatte, dass jemand den Festspeicher der Subraumsonde durchsuchen würde, tauchte der Name ‚Arcturus’ gleich sechzehn Mal auf. Fünfzehn Mal war es eine Meldung eines Starjumpers an das SEP, dass sie einen Zwischenstopp auf Arcturus einlegen wollten, und einmal gab es vor fast vier Monten die Anordnung, eine Reparatur auf Arcturus durchzuführen. Alle Namen entsprachen genau den Namen, die sie auch auf der Liste im Computer von Arcturus gefunden hatten. 

„Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass beide Piloten korrupt sind, kann es jeder gewesen sein“, meinte John. „Wenn wir vermuten, dass nur einer korrupt ist, braucht dieser einen Grund, an den Computern herumzubasteln. Und da ist ein Reparatur-Auftrag natürlich eine gute Tarnung.“ 

„Du weißt schon, dass deine Logik hier an einem ganz seidenen Faden hängt?“ meinte Rodney und zog die Stirn kraus. 

„Yep. Mach einen Gegenvorschlag.“ 

Da Rodney keinen hatte, suchte er den Einsatzbefehl und tippte mit dem Finger drauf. „Hier.“ 

„Diese Anordnung erfolgte aus dem Star Exploration Programs und ging an den Starjumper SJ153“, las John vor. 

Rodney hatte sofort geschaltet und rief eine Liste der Starjumper und ihrer Piloten auf. „Die Piloten von SJ153 sind Peter Kavanagh und Robert Makepeace. Sagt dir das was?“ Rodney kannte nur Kavanagh. Der war ihm als rechthaberischer, sehr mittelmäßiger Wissenschaftler in Erinnerung geblieben, der sich für viel besser und gescheiter hielt, als er eigentlich war. 

„Makepeace habe ich nie getroffen und Kavanagh ist jemand, den man wünscht, nie getroffen zu haben. Man kann ihm nichts recht machen.“ 

„Dem stimmte ich zu. Aber was haben die gemeinsam?“ 

John runzelte die Stirn: „ Kavanagh ist eher ängstlich und in beruflicher Hinsicht ein Prinzipienreiter. Makepeace hat auch seine Prinzipien, aber vor allem im privaten Bereich. Er ist bei ‚Erde Zuerst’ aktiv. Eine Vereinigung, die gegen Weltraumforschung ist, weil ihrer Meinung nach das Geld auf der Erde nötiger gebraucht wird. Einige von ihnen haben auch Angst, feindselige Aliens könnten auf uns aufmerksam werden, wenn wir im Weltall rumgondeln. Dabei lassen sie völlig außer Acht, dass wir schon seit fast zweihundert Jahren Radiosignale abstrahlen, die jeder, der Raumfahrt betreibt, auch als solche entziffern können sollte. Wenn uns die Aliens also finden wollen, weisen wir ihnen schon lange den Weg.“ 

„Aber Makepeace ist doch ein Pilot!“ Rodney konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie das zusammen passen sollte. 

„Er gehört der Richtung an, die zwar die Ressourcen von anderen Planeten oder Monden ausbeuten wollen, aber nur in unserem Sonnensystem, um mögliche Alien-Kontakte zu vermeiden.“ 

„Wenn die also Arcturus in die Luft sprengen und behaupten, es wären die Aliens gewesen …“ Rodney schaute John an. 

„Könnten sie Panik säen.“ 

„Oder sie erreichen das Gegenteil und die Menschen hoffen, dass die Starjumper ihre einzige Möglichkeit sind, sich gegen die Aliens zur Wehr zu setzen. Das könnte sogar mehr Geld für das Programm bedeuten statt weniger. Mehr Erkundungsflüge statt weniger.“ Rodney erwog für einen Moment die Möglichkeit, dass es ein Sabotageakt zu Gunsten des SEP gewesen war. Aber dann wäre es schon hart gewesen, dafür das Leben von anderen Piloten zu riskieren. 

„Das wäre aber ein machiavellistischer Plan“, stimmte John laut seinen Gedanken zu. 

Da war es wieder, das Nagen an Rodneys Unterbewusstsein, das ihm sagte, dass er etwas Wichtiges wusste, es aber nicht zu packen bekam. Doch … „McValley! Professor William McValley!“ Rodney schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. Oh, verdammt! Manchmal brauchte es wirklich eines Tritts in das Gehirn – sozusagen – damit einem ein Name wieder einfiel. 

„Was ist mit ihm?“, fragte John. „Der gehört auch zu den ‚Erde-Zuerst’-Typen. Aber …“ 

Rodney riss den Mund auf, schloss ihn dann aber wieder ganz bewusst und fragte: „Wirklich?“ 

„Ja. Warum?“ 

„Die Art und Weise, wie die Selbstzerstörungssequenz auf Arcturus programmiert war, hat mich an jemanden erinnert, ich wusste aber nicht an wen. Als du Machiavelli gesagt hast, musste ich an Professor McValley denken, der während der Ausbildung mal mein Professor gewesen ist. Er hatte damals schon eine Vorliebe für überflüssige Schnörkel und hielt gar nichts von meinen extrem gradlinigen Programmierungen. Zwei Mal dieselbe Verbindung, zwei Mal ‚Erde Zuerst’, das kann kein Zufall sein!“ 

John stimmte ihm zu. Dann packte er Rodney am Arm. „Du hast gesagt, es gab einen Stolperdraht für Neugierige und einen, der ans Datum gekoppelt war. Für welchen Tag, war die Explosion vorgesehen?“ 

„In drei Tagen. Deshalb war es – so gesehen – ja gut, dass wir die Explosion vorher ausgelöst haben. So haben wir nur einen Teil der Station verloren.“ 

„Drei Tage. Der Siebzehnte.“ John runzelte die Stirn und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Oh, mein Gott! Ich glaube, ich weiß, was sie wollen!“ John sprang auf. „Scheiße!“

„Was denn?“ Rodneys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Wenn John, der sonst eher die Ruhe selbst war, so nervös auf und ab lief, war das gar nicht gut! 

„In drei Tagen, am Siebzehnten, ist die Feier zum 50. Jahrestag des ersten Starjumper-Fluges. Es gibt einen riesigen Empfang im Sternen-Erforschungs-Center. Jede Menge hochrangige Persönlichkeiten und sehr viele Piloten sind eingeladen.“ Mit nur mühsam beherrschtem Zorn fuhr er fort: „Sie alle werden ihren Starjumper derweil im Hangar auf der Erde parken.“ 

„Das heißt, bei einem gut getimten Sabotageakt können sie weit über die Hälfte der Flotte zerstören?“ Rodney begann bereits im Kopf zu rechnen. 

„Ja. Ein idealer Zeitpunkt für eine riesige Katastrophe. Bestimmt sollte Arcturus auch zu diesem Zeitpunkt in die Luft fliegen. Was wir ja jetzt wenigstens teilweise verhindert haben. Aber wenn sie mit dem Rest Erfolg haben, wäre die Weltraumforschung so gut wie tot.“ 

„Erde Zuerst“. Rodney lachte freudlos auf. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass Teyla ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie und Ronon ein paar Tage frei hatten, weil ihr Schiff gewartet wurde, während sie an irgendwelchen Feierlichkeiten teilnahmen. Er hatte nur mit einem Ohr hingehört, denn erstens war er niemand, dem an Feierlichkeiten gelegen war, und außerdem hatte er auch keine Einladung bekommen. „Warum haben wir eigentlich keine Einladung bekommen?“, fragte er John. 

„Ich habe eine, habe aber nicht die Absicht, sie zu benutzen“, erwiderte John mit einem Schulterzucken. 

„Ich habe keine bekommen“, maulte Rodney. „Dabei gibt es da bestimmt das beste Essen und die teuersten Weine. Vielleicht sogar Torten. Oder Pralinen. Das ist ungerecht.“ Er seufzte. Als er Johns ungläubigen Blick sah, kam er rasch zum eigentlichen Problem zurück. „Was machen wir jetzt? Wir können keine Warnung über die Subraumbojen schicken und wir sind weder nahe genug an der Erde noch an der Energieladestation Altais dran, um sie zu warnen.“ Er schaute John zweifelnd an. „Oder warnen wir sie doch? Dann wird vielleicht alles abgeblasen?“ 

„Oder sie schlagen sofort zu“, gab John zu bedenken. „Nein, das können wir nicht riskieren.“ 

„Oh Mann, ich wünschte jetzt wären O’Neill und Jackson hier, dann könnten die mal schnell zur Erde fliegen“, meinte Rodney mit einem tiefen Seufzer. 

John stoppte sein Herumwandern und fixierte Rodney mit einem durchdringenden Blick. Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und sah so aus, als wollte er etwas sagen. Dann verschluckte er die Worte aber und kaute noch mal auf der Unterlippe. 

Woran dachte Sheppard gerade? „Du hast jetzt aber nicht schon wieder einen absolut durchgeknallten Plan, der dich in Lebensgefahr bringt?“, fragte Rodney alarmiert an. 

John antwortete nicht sofort.

„Nein, nein, nein! Mich ziehst du da nicht hinein. Was immer es ist, ich hänge an meinem Leben!“ rief Rodney und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung, als John einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte. 

„Es hat mit dir zu tun.“ John verzog seine Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen. 

Rodney war trotz des Grinsens überhaupt nicht beruhigt. „Nein! Ich werde nicht ein Dutzend Mal hintereinander springen, nur damit ich halbtot auf der Erde ankomme. Oder was immer du geplant hast.“ 

„Mir ist klar, dass wir die Anzahl der Sprünge nicht beliebig steigern können“, sagte John. 

„Ja? Und?“ 

„Willst du jetzt so weit wie O’Neill springen, oder nicht?“, erkundigte sich John. 

„Du hast mir klargemacht, dass er in einer ganz anderen Liga spielt“, erwiderte Rodney, der keine Ahnung hatte, wo John mit dieser Frage hin wollte. 

John drehte seinen Stuhl herum, bis er Rodney genau gegenüber saß. Er nahm Rodneys Hände in seine, holte tief Luft und sagte: „Was ich dir jetzt erzähle, bleibt unter uns, versprichst du mir das?“ 

Rodney nickte und Johns Gesichtsausdruck machte ihm etwas Sorge. Er sah auf der einen Seite wild entschlossen aus, mit Zähnen, die er fest aufeinander biss, auf der anderen Seite konnten seine Augen keinen festen Punkt finden. Was immer er gerade entschied, schien für ihn von immenser Bedeutung zu sein. Rodney versicherte John: „Es bleibt unter uns, egal, was du jetzt sagst. Versprochen.“ 

John drückte seine Finger. „Okay. Also, Jack und Daniel machen kein Geheimnis daraus, dass sie miteinander Sex haben. Was sie nur mir erzählt haben, ist, dass sie die weitesten Sprünge machen, wenn sie während des Springens Sex haben.“ Er schaute Rodney direkt an. 

Der protestierte sofort. „Das glaube ich nicht. Man lernt doch während der Ausbildung, sich auf gar keinen Fall von dem Sprung ablenken zu lassen. Deshalb doch die ganzen Übungen mit den nassen Klamotten und …“ Er unterbrach sich. „Glaubst du ihnen das?“ 

„Ja.“ In Johns Antwort lag kein Zögern. 

„Oh.“ Rodney überlegte. „Aber wenn das so einfach wäre, wäre doch bestimmt schon mal jemand anderes drauf gekommen. Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass damit noch nie jemand herumexperimentiert hat.“ 

„Es funktioniert nur bei ganz wenigen.“ 

„Und die Kriterien dafür sind?“ Er konnte das nicht einfach so für bare Münze nehmen, dazu war Rodney viel zu sehr Wissenschaftler. John musste das Ganze schon ein bisschen mit Fakten untermauern.

Als John noch zögerte, sagte Rodney: „Komm schon, John, die Zeit drängt. Also, welche Kriterien?“ 

John holte tief Luft. „Es gibt einige, wenige Piloten, die können mit den Starjumpern, laienhaft ausgedrückt, ‚kommunizieren’. Wir können nicht nur die Subraumsprünge initiieren, wir können die künstliche Intelligenz auch sonst kontaktieren. Ich habe zum Beispiel vorhin gedacht, ich würde gerne die Mitschriften der Nachrichten sehen – und da dein Tablet und die Sonde mit dem Jumper verbunden sind, waren sie aufrufbar.“ 

„Aber das ist ja fantastisch!“ Rodney war begeistert! Endlich gab es den Ansatz einer Erklärung für diese mysteriöse ‚mentale Komponente’ und mit weitergehender Forschung würden sie bestimmt noch wertvolle Entdeckungen machen. „Wie weit ist das SEP mit der Erforschung? Das ist doch so cool und könnte so m…“ 

„Niemand außer den Piloten, ihren Match-Partnern und jetzt du weiß davon.“ 

„Aber …?“ 

„Willst du, sobald du auf der Erde zurück bist, in einem unterirdischen Labor verschwinden? Und den ganzen Tag untersucht werden, Blut abgezapft bekommen, womöglich beim Sex während des Springens an irgendwelchen Kabeln hängen, die jeden noch so winzigen Vitalwert von dir an die interessierten Stellen im SEP senden? Deine lieben Kollegen können dann miterleben, welcher Orgasmus dich besonders gut den Subraum beeinflussen lässt. Willst du das?“ Johns Stimme war immer eindringlicher geworden. 

Nein, das wollte er ganz sicher nicht. Rodney konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie sich das SEP auf diese Information stürzen würde. Wie alle Piloten noch mehr Untersuchungen als schon bisher über sich ergehen lassen müssten. Wie das Wort ‚Privatsphäre’ nicht nur bei den betroffen Piloten aus ihrem Leben verschwinden würde. „Nein, das klingt grauenhaft.“ 

John warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu. 

„Also, wir haben Sex und ich halte meine Klappe, verstanden“, fasste Rodney das bisher Gehörte zusammen. Aber irgendwo musste ja noch das dicke Ende begraben sein, denn sonst hätte John ja nicht so eine Show daraus gemacht. Mit sinkendem Mut fragte er sich, ob vielleicht einer von ihnen beiden den Sex nicht überleben würde. So wie bei der Schwarzen Witwe mit ihren Männchen? Dann verwarf er den Gedanken wieder, denn Jack und Daniel lebten ja auch noch. Nachdem sie Sex gehabt hatten. Also, was verschwieg ihm John bisher? Was war so … unangenehm? Schmerzvoll? Oder weiß der Geier was, dass John es ihm noch nicht gesagt hatte? „Und was ist jetzt der unangenehme Teil?“ 

Johns Augen wurden größer, er öffnete und schloss seinen Mund, nur um dann zu sagen: „Das ist es schon. Du musst mit mir Sex haben. Auch wenn du vielleicht gar nicht willst.“

„Aber ich will doch!“, rief Rodney. „Und, hey, wenn ich mit Sex die Erde rette, was gibt es denn Tolleres?“ Er strahlte John an. 

John fing laut an zu lachen. Ein schreckliches, dröhnendes Lachen, das aber, nachdem Rodney sein erstes Erstaunen überwunden hatte, so ansteckend klang, dass er einfach mitlachen musste. Sie lachten gemeinsam, Johns Hände streichelten über Rodneys Arme und schließlich beugte sich John vor und küsste Rodney. Rodney küsste ihn ebenfalls. 

„Dann lass uns mal die Erde retten“, flüsterte er nach einer Weile gegen Johns Lippen. 

„Machen wir.“ 

Doch als Erstes mussten sie die Sonde wieder zusammenbauen und an ihrer vorgesehenen Position aussetzen. Rodney stellte sicher, dass er alle relevanten Daten auf seinem Laptop hatte. Nachdem er alles sicher verstaut hatte, gab er der Pegasus einen automatischen Kurs Richtung Erde ein. Während er geistesabwesend, um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, an dem Hauptterminal nutzlose Überprüfungen vornahm, konnte er plötzlich verstehen, warum John Bedenken hatte. Es war schon etwas merkwürdig, sich fest vorzunehmen, in der nächsten halben Stunde Sex zu haben. Das wirkte irgendwie gezwungen und baute einen gewissen Druck auf. Was, wenn er unter diesen Umständen nicht von John erregt wurde? Was, wenn der bevorstehende Sprung das Einzige war, an das er denken konnte? Was, wenn …

„Hör auf alles zu überanalysieren“, meinte John, der hinter ihn getreten war. Er umfing ihn von hinten mit seinen Händen und hauchte dazu kleine Küsse in Rodneys Nacken. 

„Du hast gut reden“, beschwerte sich Rodney. „Mit mir führt die Pegasus ja auch keine aufmunternden Gespräche.“ Dann fiel ihm prompt eine Sekunde zu spät ein, dass er ja gerade erst versprochen hatte, nicht über Johns Fähigkeit zu reden. 

Doch John lachte nur und meinte: „ Es ist nur eine etwas intensivere Gedankenverbindung, als sie andere Piloten haben. Ich ‚spreche’ doch nicht mit ihr, du Dummkopf. “ 

„Okay, das habe ich wohl verdient“, meinte Rodney und fühlte sich erleichtert, dass John ihm keine Vorwürfe machte. John lachte und das war gut. John küsste ihn wieder und das war noch besser. Hitze prickelte durch Rodneys Körper. 

Weil Johns Finger bereits unter sein T-Shirt glitten, fragte Rodney noch schnell, ehe er keinen zusammenhängen Satz mehr herausbrachte: „Gibt es irgendetwas zu beachten?“ 

„Zu beachten? Nein, Rodney. Die Pegasus verteilt keine Noten.“ 

„Vielen Dank, das Bild habe ich gerade noch gebraucht.“ Aber Rodney war weit davon entfernt, so empört zu sein, wie er klang, denn John hatte das Licht etwas gedämpft, war vor ihn getreten und zog Rodney noch ein paar Zentimeter zu sich heran. Rodney merkte, wie sein Körper sofort auf Johns Nähe zu reagieren begann. Zu Johns Küssen kam jetzt noch Johns Hand, die gegen seine wachsende Erektion rieb und Rodney sehr erfolgreich von jeglichen Panik-Gedanken, nicht gut genug zu sein, abhielt. 

Das hier fühlte sich so gut und so richtig an, das musste einfach klappen. Rodney streckte ebenfalls eine Hand aus und stellte fest, dass John unter dem Stoff seiner Hose bereits ebenso hart war wie er. Yep, das fühlte sich auch nach mehr als bloßer Pflichterfüllung an. Rodney war erleichtert und zog sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. John tat es ihm gleich. 

In den nächsten Minuten glitten sie mit ihren Händen über den Körper des anderen. Rodney fand immer wieder Hautabschnitte, die John leise aufstöhnen ließen, selbst wenn Rodney sich nicht vorstellen konnte, warum es erotisch sein sollte, an der Innenseite des Armes und in der Ellenbeuge gestreichelt zu werden. Er war dort nur kitzelig. 

Als John das auch merkte, glitt er stattdessen mit seinen Fingern über Rodneys Brustwarzen und das sandte all die richtigen Signale an Rodneys Wohlfühlzentrum. Als John sich dann noch vorbeugte und begann, sanft mit den Lippen drüber zu gleiten und im Wechsel dazu vorsichtig an ihnen zu knabbern, fühlte sich Rodney mehr als nur wohl. Es lief ihm heiß und kalt den Rücken herunter, seine Brustwarzen fühlten sich wie das Zentrum seines Verlangens an. John wusste genau, wie er den Druck verteilen musste, damit der Wechsel zwischen sanft und etwas härter Rodney immer kurzatmiger werden ließ. 

Immerhin hatte Rodney noch so viel Verstand übrig, dass er den Entschluss fassen konnte, dieses Mal John nicht die ganze Arbeit zu überlassen. Er glitt mit seiner Hand über Johns Brust und genoss es, mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare dort zu streichen. John hatte so viel mehr Haare als er selbst und das war ein aufregendes Gefühl. Er folgte den dunklen Haaren über die Taille hinaus, tiefer und tiefer und John atmete schwer gegen seinen Hals. 

„Tu es“, wisperte er und Rodney öffnete Johns Hose, um mit seiner Hand langsam, ganz langsam in den Boxershorts herunterzugleiten. Bald schon fühlte er Johns Erregung schwer und warm direkt unter seinen Fingern. 

Er experimentierte ein wenig mit dem Tempo, indem er auf und ab glitt, und mit der Festigkeit, mit der seine Finger John umfassten. Aber es war fast egal, was er machte. John schien alles zu mögen, versuchte den Kontakt zu intensivieren und drückte sich ihm entgegen. Rodney fühlte sich prächtig. 

Eine Weile später wartete noch eine kleine logistische Herausforderung auf sie, denn nicht nur Rodney, auch John hatte vergessen, die Schuhe auszuziehen, und jetzt kamen beide nicht aus ihren Hosen heraus. Rodney musste lachen, John lachte mit ihm und sie entledigten sich beide ihrer Schuhe und Hosen. Dann ging Rodney vor John auf die Knie und zog ihm ganz langsam seine Boxershorts nach unten. Endlich konnte er sehen, was er bis eben nur erfühlt hatte. 

John stöhnte sehr erfreulich als sein Glied frei sprang und flüsterte mehrmals: „Oh Gott, Rodney“, als Rodney ihn mit seinen Lippen berührte. 

Erst als John ihn wieder hochzog und meinte: „Nicht mehr, oder es ist viel zu früh zu Ende“, ging Rodney auf, dass er tatsächlich für eine Weile vergessen hatte, dass es noch ein weiteres Motiv für ihre sehr erfreuliche Nachmittagsgestaltung gab. Für eine Sekunde spürte er seine alte Unsicherheit zurückkehren. 

Doch als John ebenfalls unsicher herumstotterte: „Was möchtest du lieber? Oder … ähm … bist du ausschließlich für eine … Position zu haben?“, fühlte er sich gleich besser. Okay, das war vielleicht nicht nett, aber Perfektionismus bei John hätte ihn jetzt eher abgeschreckt als beruhigt. 

Er überlegte sich kurz seine Antwort. „Ich würde es lieber haben, wenn du die Führung übernimmst. Nicht, dass das immer so sein muss, möchte ich gleich hinzufügen, aber dieses Mal wäre es mir lieber. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich sonst auf alles, das Ziel, den Sprung und den Sex, wirklich gleichzeitig konzentrieren kann.“ Entgegen anderslautenden Meinungen war Rodney durchaus in der Lage, seine eigenen Fähigkeiten einzuschätzen. Meist war er einfach der Beste, das war nun mal so, aber dieses Mal standen ihre Erfolgsaussichten einfach besser, wenn er John die Verantwortung übertrug. 

„In Ordnung.“ John nahm Rodney in die Arme und küsste ihn noch einmal. Nach einem Moment drehte er Rodney so, dass der sich auf der Steuerkonsole abstützen konnte. John platzierte sich hinter Rodney. 

Rodney zitterte leicht, aber das lag mit Sicherheit an den Temperaturen im Starjumper. Er war etwas empfindlich, was niedrige Temperaturen betraf. Johns Hände glitten mit langen, beruhigenden Strichen über seinen Rücken und das wärmte ihn wieder. Johns Finger schoben sich tiefer und tiefer, neckten ihn, streichelten ihn, machten ihn so begierig, dass er es kaum noch aushalten konnte, bis John endlich mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang und Rodney ein lautes Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Er starrte auf die Anzeigen vor sich, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen, bis ihm ganz am Rande seines Bewusstseins einfiel, dass er seine Handflächen auflegen musste, damit sie den Sprung überhaupt beginnen konnten. 

Ob John darauf gewartet hatte? Es sah fast so aus, denn John beugte sich etwas weiter über ihn und legte seine linke Hand halb neben, halb auf Rodneys linke Hand. 

„Erde“, flüsterte John. 

„Erde“, wisperte Rodney und dachte an ihr Ziel. Ihr fürchterlich weit entfernt liegendes Ziel. Viel zu früh spürte er, dass John ihn in den Sprung ziehen wollte und fühlte sich noch gar nicht bereit dazu. Das hier war ja hundertmal schlimmer, als nicht die Probezeit zu bestehen! Wenn er jetzt einen Fehler machte, wenn er nicht weit genug sprang, dann war vielleicht das ganze Raumfahrtprogramm zu Ende. Nur gut, dass ihn das nicht unter Druck setzte! Radek hatte nicht recht, wenn er meinte, dass er unter Druck immer besser wurde. In diesem  
Augenblick wurde er einfach nur von Sekunde zu Sekunde nervöser! 

Plötzlich spürte er John deutlicher in seinem Geist, spürte auch, dass das Schiff in einen Strudel gezogen wurde und er mit ihm. Für einen Moment kämpfte er dagegen an, aber es war keine Schwärze, keine Leere, die ihn umfing, sondern farbige Spiralen, die ihn tiefer und tiefer mitnehmen wollten. Er trudelte auf ihnen entlang, stemmte sich mit halber Kraft dagegen, halb ließ er sich weiter sinken. Irgendwo wisperte John: „Komm schon“, und zog ihn enger in die Spirale hinein. 

Vertrauen – neben Kompromissbereitschaft wahrscheinlich der wichtigste Punkt, wenn sie außerordentliche Sprünge hinbekommen wollten. Vertraute er John? Ja, sonst hätte er sich wohl nicht hierauf eingelassen. Vorsichtig tastend gab Rodney ein wenig seines Widerstands auf. John lobte ihn, sagte ihm, wie toll er das machte, und Rodney fühlte sich wunderbar und komplett. Rodney holte tief Atem und ließ sich vollständig auf den Sog ein. Als er das tat, gewann das Innere der Pegasus wieder etwas an Kontur. 

Sie waren mitten im Sprung und Rodney konnte kaum fassen, dass es sich anfühlte, als würde er auf einer Welle surfen. John war über ihm und in ihm und Rodney spürte eine Verbundenheit, wie er sie nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Sein sexuelles Verlangen bestand noch, aber gleichzeitig fühlte er sich wie ein Teil eines größeren Ganzen. John bewegte sich, stieß langsam vor und zurück – und der körperliche Aspekt überwog wieder. Rodney schwitzte, er wollte John zu heftigeren Bewegungen anspornen und er wollte gleichzeitig weiter auf diesem wunderbaren Fast-Höhepunkt bleiben. 

Johns zweite Hand umfasste Rodneys Glied und beinahe wäre Rodney schon bei der ersten Berührung gekommen. Aber John bewegte sich einen Moment nicht und Rodney sog stotternd Luft ein. Sein Kopf wurde etwas klarer und als John: „Noch einmal“, sagte – Rodney wusste gar nicht, ob laut oder nur in seinem Kopf – folgte Rodney ihm. Dieses Mal spürte er den eigentlichen Sprung noch etwas deutlicher. Er sah durch das Fenster den schwarzen Himmel mit den Sternen verschwinden und für einen Augenblick schienen alle Gesetze der Physik außer Kraft gesetzt. 

Aber er spürte auch John und wusste, dass er nicht allein war. Sie waren zu zweit, eins mit dem Schiff, eins mit der Zeit, eins mit der Geschwindigkeit und dem Universum – bis ihre Welle, auf der sie dahin rasten, wieder zusammenfiel. Rodney brauchte eine Sekunde, um sich zu orientieren, aber dann war er in der Pegasus zurück. John keuchte und stieß hart in ihn hinein und dieses Mal gab es für Rodney keinen weiteren Aufschub. So wie er sich gerade dem Sprung überlassen hatte, überließ er sich jetzt seinem Höhepunkt und stellte mit äußerster Befriedigung fest, dass John genau denselben Moment zum Loslassen gewählt hatte. Alles um Rodney herum verschwamm in einem warmen Meer aus Lust. 

Und es schien doch etwas anstrengender gewesen zu sein, als er gedacht hatte. Denn als er den nächsten klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, saß er in einem Sessel, John kniete vor ihm und tätschelte ihm unsanft die Wange. „Rodney?“ 

Rodney schob Johns Hand zur Seite und hörte von John ein von einem tiefen Seufzer begleitetes: „Gott sei Dank! Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht.“ 

„Wieso?“ Rodney rieb sich über die Augen. 

„Du warst für eine Weile ohnmächtig.“ 

„Ich werde nicht ohnmächtig“, verkündete Rodney mit Nachdruck. 

„Tut mir leid, dieses Mal doch.“ John reichte Rodney sein T-Shirt. 

Während er es über den Kopf zog, machte Rodney eine sekundenschnelle Bestandsaufnahme. Alles fühlte sich gut an, er fühlte sich prächtig, wenn auch ziemlich erschöpft. Blieb nur noch eine Frage. „Wie weit sind wir gesprungen?“, erkundigte er sich eifrig und setzte sich aufrecht hin. 

„Fantastisch weit“, meinte John mit einem breiten, offenen Lächeln, das nicht nur auf seinen Lippen lag, sondern auch seine Augen erreichte. „Wir haben schon die Hälfte der Strecke geschafft. Du warst unglaublich!“ 

„Unglaublich? Wow. Ja, das wird daran liegen, dass …“ Gerade als er sich selbst loben wollte, sprang Rodney der Gedanke an, dass die Hauptarbeit bei John gelegen hatte. Er säße ohne ihn noch immer kurz neben der Subraumsonde. Deshalb änderte er das geplante Ende seines Satzes schnell in: „… ich noch niemals mit jemandem gesprungen bin, der so hervorragend ist wie du.“ 

„Wir waren es zusammen, Rodney.“ John sah tatsächlich so aus, als meinte er es ernst, nicht, als würde er sich über ihn lustig machen. „Wir sollten Dr. Weir und dem SMC eine Danksagung schicken, wenn wir wieder auf der Erde sind.“ 

„Dein Enthusiasmus in Ehren, aber ich kann nicht schon wieder springen.“ Er hob abwehrend eine Hand. 

„Das wollte ich auch gar nicht“, versicherte ihm John. „Wir essen jetzt etwas, ruhen uns ein paar Stunden aus und dann …“, John zögerte, „Wenn es dir recht ist … versuchen wir es noch einmal?“ 

„Klingt nach einem Plan“, erwiderte Rodney und gähnte. Er schleppte sich zu seiner Liege, schaffte es noch gerade so, seine Nudelsuppe zu schlürfen und sank dann auf sein Kissen. 

Viel zu früh für seinen Geschmack schüttelte ihn wieder jemand am Arm. Mit einem etwas verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck meinte John: „Ich denke, wir sollten wieder springen.“ 

„Sex haben, meinst du wohl“, korrigierte Rodney mit einem Gähnen. 

John rollte die Augen. „Ich wollte es etwas geschäftlicher ausdrücken.“ 

Rodney zog John zu sicher herunter, küsste ihn und versicherte ihm: „Kein Grund, es nach Arbeit klingen zu lassen.“ 

John lächelte ihn an und Rodney dachte, dass er mit diesem Mann überall hin springen würde. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf über seinen romantischen Anfall und stand auf. „Lass es uns hinter uns bringen.“ Dazu grinste er John breit an, damit der nicht übersehen konnte, dass das als Scherz gemeint war. 

„Du bist so ein Idiot.“ John reichte ihm eine Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen. 

„Es braucht einen, um einen zu erkennen“, erwiderte Rodney und ließ sich hochziehen. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Hauptterminal. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Zwei Stunden später waren sie in der Umlaufbahn der Erde zurück. John zog seine Einladung zur 50-Jahr-Feier als Erklärung heran, warum sie früher als gedacht zurück waren. Niemand stellte weitere Fragen, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, weil ein ziemlich angespanntes Durcheinander herrschte. Sie landeten und bekamen nach einigem Hin und Her einen Platz im Hangar zugewiesen. Es wimmelte nur so vor Menschen in der riesigen Halle und die kleinen Raumschiffe parkten dicht an dicht. Es wäre eine immense Katastrophe, von der sich die Menschheit in den nächsten Jahren nicht erholen würde, wenn das alles in Luft flöge. Rodney wurde es ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken und die Verantwortung, die er trug, wurde ihm auf einmal überdeutlich bewusst. 

Nachdem sie die Pegasus im Hangar gelassen hatten, begann die Zeit zu laufen. Rodney setzte sich sofort mit Teyla, Ronon und dem Team um Radek Zelenka persönlich in Verbindung, um ihnen von seinen Entdeckungen zu berichten. Sie waren die Leute, denen er am meisten vertraute. 

John machte sich nach einem letzten Kuss auf den Weg zu Jack O’Neill und Daniel Jackson, die glücklicherweise bereits auf der Erde eingetroffen waren. Nachdem John ihnen die Sachlage erklärt hatte und Rodney ihnen die Beweise auf dem Computer gezeigt hatte, machten die beiden sofort ihren Starjumper startklar. Mit Rodneys ‚Reinigungsprogramm’ und genauen Anweisungen, wie sie die Energieüberladung vermeiden konnten, bewaffnet, begaben sie sich auf den Weg zur zweiten Energiestation Altais. Zwei Stunden später teilte John Rodney mit, er habe auch mit Dr. Weir und Landry gesprochen. Es stellte sich heraus, das es bereits einen Anfangsverdacht gegen die ‚Erde Zuerst’- Gruppe gab. Es wurde befürchtet, dass sie irgendetwas planten, aber bisher hatte noch niemand gewusst, wo man suchen sollte. 

Für Rodney bestanden die nächsten achtundvierzig Stunden nur aus Computern, Keyboards, viel schwarzem Kaffee und abgepacktem Essen. Rodney, Zelenka und einige Wissenschaftler, die sie als vertrauenswürdig empfanden, setzten sich zusammen und während ein Teil der Gruppe den Hauptcomputer auf Schadprogramme untersuchte, versuchten andere, unter Rodneys Anleitung, eine Falle zu konstruieren. Sie simulierten in einem abgekoppelten Teil des Computers einen Hackerangriff und warteten darauf, ob jemand dieses Leck zu reparieren versuchte. Stunden um Stunden vergingen. Rodney hielt sich mit Energie- Drinks und schwarzem Kaffee wach. John kam vorbei und berichtete, dass alle bekannten Mitglieder der Gruppe überwacht wurden und man bereit war, die Verhaftungen vorzunehmen. Endlich, in den frühen Morgenstunden, wurde aus einem Apartment am Rande der Stadt Zugriff auf das vermeintliche ‚Leck’ genommen. 

Dank der vorliegenden Verdachtsmomente, hatte Rodney die Erlaubnis, sich in den Rechner zu hacken, der durch mehrere Firewalls geschützt war. Dieses Sicherheitsbedürfnis deutete nicht auf einen x-beliebigen Privatmann hin, sondern hier hatte jemand Ahnung von Computersystemen! Der Schutz des Rechners war gut – aber Rodney war besser. Nach zehn Minuten hatte er Zugriff auf die Dateien. Es war tatsächlich Professor McValleys Computer! Während Rodney mit großer Sorgfalt seine Präsenz verschleierte, durchsuchte er McValleys Rechner nach Spuren des Schadprogramms. Jetzt erwies es sich als Vorteil, dass er sich mit der Art des Professors, etwas zu verbergen, bereits vertraut gemacht hatte. Es dauerte ein wenig, aber er fand tatsächlich Hinweise auf Starjumper 153 und Teile des Schad-Programms auf dessen Rechner. Es war eine Vorgängerversion genau des Programms, das auf Arcturus zum Einsatz gekommen war. Jetzt hatten sie ihren Beweis! 

Danach ging es ganz schnell. McValley, Makepeace und Kavanagh wurden verhaftet und verhört. Schnell gaben McValley und Makepeace gegen das Versprechen von Strafmilderung preis, wer sonst noch alles in die geplanten Attentate verwickelt war. Dabei kam zutage, dass die Verschwörung bis in die obersten Etagen reichte und viele einflussreiche Leute in mehr oder minder großem Umfang darein verwickelt waren. Der hochrangigste unter ihnen war Senator Kinsey, der als Kandidat für den Posten des Präsidenten der Welt-Planungsbehörde gehandelt wurde! Selbstverständlich versuchte er zu leugnen, aber die Beweislast war zu erdrückend. 

Die entscheidenden Puzzle-Steinchen, um auch die führenden Köpfe der Gruppe dingfest zu machen, lieferte ausgerechnet Kavanagh. Er war zwar kein Mitglied der Gruppe, hatte aber durch die enge Zusammenarbeit mit Makepeace einiges gesehen und mitbekommen, was nicht für ihn bestimmt gewesen war. Als er gemerkt hatte, in welch brisantes Umfeld er da hineingestolpert war, hatte er angefangen Gespräche mitzuschneiden, Unterlagen zu kopieren und alle Arten von belastendem Material zu sammeln, um irgendwann einmal seinen Hintern retten zu können. Er gab an, dass er nie herausgefunden hatte, was genau die ‚Erde-Zuerst’-Leute planten, aber es war ihm bewusst gewesen, dass er aussagekräftige Unterlagen brauchte, um zu beweisen, dass er nicht in ihre Machenschaften verwickelt war. Jetzt, da Makepeace verhaftet war, und ihm das Ausmaß der Verschwörung bewusst wurde, war er nur zu bereit, zu erzählen, was er wusste. 

Rodney bekam von diesen ganzen Entwicklungen nur am Rande mit, auch wenn John ihm brühwarm erzählte, was für ein Feigling Kavanagh gewesen war und wie viel früher der ganze Spuk hätte vorbei sein könnten, wenn er nur ein bisschen Mumm in den Knochen gehabt und mit den Unterlagen zur Polizei gegangen wäre. 

„Er hatte wahrscheinlich Angst, bei der Polizei an jemanden zu geraten, der Teil der Verschwörung war“, gab Rodney zu bedenken. 

„Das mag ja sein, aber nichts zu unternehmen ist ja auch keine Alternative.“ 

„Er hat doch was getan. Seinen Hintern gerettet.“ Rodney streichelte einmal über Johns Arm. „Kann ja nicht jeder so ein verwegener Held sein wie du.“ Das Lachen in seinen Augen zeigte an, dass er John gerade neckte. Dann wurde er ernster: „Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie viele Leute sonst noch Verdachtsmomente hatten, aber nichts unternommen haben, weil sie sich eingeredet haben, es ginge sie nichts an, oder jemand anderes würde sich darum kümmern.“ 

John stimmte ihm zu, doch als er noch etwas zu Makepeace sagen wollte, kam die Meldung herein, dass alle führenden Köpfe um Senator Kinsey dingfest gemacht worden waren. Sie waren jetzt sicher, dass keiner von ihnen mehr Kommandos gegeben konnten. Damit war es möglich, die anderen Starjumper, die noch im All unterwegs waren, zu warnen. Alle mussten mit Rodneys Programm ausgestattet und in die Handhabung eingewiesen werden. Bei Verdacht auf Manipulationen mussten sie sich an Rodney und seine Kollegen wenden. Wieder arbeitete Rodney ohne Pause durch und konnte nur noch dank Aufputschmitteln die Augen offenhalten. Aber es lohnte sich. Im Endeffekt gab es keinerlei Verluste an Material oder Menschen. Die betroffenen Subraumsonden konnten gerettet werden und Jack und Daniel trafen rechtzeitig auf der Energiestation Atlais ein und deaktivierten die Selbstzerstörungssequenz. 

Für Rodney gab es schlussendlich keine 50-Jahr-Feier, denn John hatte ihn kurz vor dem allgemeinen Mittagessen nach Hause gebracht und ins Bett gesteckt, auch wenn Rodney protestiert hatte. 

Als er wieder wach wurde, dämmerte es vor dem Fenster. Für einen Moment war Rodney verwirrt, ob es morgens oder abends war, dann zeigte die Uhr aber ‚20:18’ und er wusste, er hatte neun und nicht siebzehn Stunden geschlafen. Er lauschte, aber in der Wohnung war es ganz ruhig. Er hätte geschworen, dass es in seinem Zimmer nach Johns Aftershave roch, aber das war wahrscheinlich Einbildung. Er streckte sich, gähnte noch einmal und tappte zum Badezimmer. Er ging zur Toilette, putzte sich die Zähne und nahm eine Dusche. Wieder im Zimmer zurück, zog er neue Kleidung an und fühlte sich wieder etwas menschlicher. 

Er ging in die Küche und dort lag ein Zettel auf der Anrichte. „Sind auf dem Dach“, stand dort in Teylas Handschrift. Jemand anderes hatte darunter gekritzelt: „Es gibt auch etwas zu essen.“ Er überlegte, ob er erst John anrufen sollte, entschied sich dann aber, erst einmal auf seinen knurrenden Magen zu hören und einen Happen zu sich zu nehmen. Die Kaffee-Sandwich-Diät der letzten beiden Tage war jetzt zu Ende! Er hoffte nur, dass es etwas einigermaßen Gutes gab, wenn er schon das Festmahl im Sternen-Erforschungs-Center verpasst hatte. 

Als er auf dem Dach ankam, sah er seine Freunde in der gemütlichen Sitzecke sitzen, die Teyla zwischen all den Gemüsebeeten eingerichtet hatte. 

Als erstes wurde er lautstark von Ronon begrüßt: „Hey, McKay! Gute Arbeit!“ 

Teyla nickte ihm zu und meinte: „Schön, dich zu sehen, Setz dich zu uns.“

Aber Rodney hatte vor allen Dingen Augen für die dritte Person, denn das war John. Es fühlte sich absolut richtig an, ihn dort neben seinen Freunden sitzen zu sehen. Auf der Dachterrasse, neben dem duftenden Rosenstrauch, der an dem Aufzugschacht in die Höhe rankte. In der warmen Luft des Sommerabends, der inzwischen schon mehr Nacht als Dämmerung war. 

Teyla entzündete eine Kerze auf dem Tisch und Rodney setzte sich auf die Bank neben John. 

„Seit wann bist du hier?“, wollte Rodney von John wissen. 

„Seit heute Mittag. Ich habe dich hergebracht, du erinnerst dich?“ 

„Natürlich, ich mag zwar müde sein, aber mein Kurz- und Langzeitgedächtnis funktioniert noch. Ich meinte, wann bist du dann wiedergekommen?“ 

John schaute von Teyla zu Ronon, dann zu Rodney. „Ich habe in deinem wundervollen, breiten Bett geschlafen, dessen Matratze irgendeine Besonderheit hat. Ehe du mir das erklären konntest, bist du leider mitten im Satz eingeschlafen.“ Er grinste Rodney an. 

„Oh nein! Ich hatte dich in meinem Bett und kann mich nicht mehr dran erinnern?“ Das war ja vielleicht blöd! Wie oft hatte Rodney sich das in seinen Träumen ausgemalt? Und dann war es passiert und er hatte es verschlafen? Verdammt, das war ungerecht! 

„Wir können es ja wiederholen“, schlug John großzügig vor. 

„Ja, das machen wir.“ Als Ronon und Teyla wissend lächelten, meinte Rodney: „Ihr gewöhnt euch besser dran.“ Das war wohl etwas schnippischer als gedacht rübergekommen, denn Teyla zog eine Augenbraue hoch. 

Aber in dem Moment, als Rodney eine Erklärung nachschieben wollte, hob Teyla beschwichtigend eine Hand. „Rodney, ich bin außerordentlich froh für dich“, versicherte sie ihm. 

„Ich bin auch froh, John kennengelernt zu haben“, meinte Ronon. „Er hat versprochen, mit mir im Stadtpark zu laufen.“ Er streckte beide Daumen in die Höhe und zeigte damit in Johns Richtung. 

Gut, die drei schienen sich bestens zu verstehen und wenn er ein paar Trainingsrunden mit Ronon an John abtreten konnte, hatte er nichts dagegen. Wieder knurrte sein Magen. 

„Jetzt brauche ich aber erst einmal etwas zu essen.“ Rodney schaute sich auf dem Tisch um und seine Augen wurden immer größer. Auf dem Tisch standen Platten mit Appetithäppchen, Salate, Schüsseln mit frischem Gemüse, Fleisch und Kartoffeln. Und wenn er sich nicht täuschte, war das Obstsalat aus frischen Früchten, Puddings und Cremes. „Wo kommt denn das alles her?“ 

John antwortete. „Nun, Dr. Weir hat mich gefragt, womit man dir einen Gefallen tun könnte. Und …“ 

„Da hast du gleich an Essen gedacht?“, fragte Rodney. 

„Ja?“, meinte John zögerlich. „War das nicht gut? Hättest du lieber etwas anderes gehabt?“ 

„Nein, das ist perfekt.“ Rodney belud seinen Teller bis obenhin. John kannte ihn nach so kurzer Zeit wirklich schon gut. 

„Es ist das Festessen, das du verpasst hast. Dr. Weir hat so viel schicken lassen, dass wir noch die ganze nächste Woche davon essen können“, meinte Ronon anerkennend und stach seine Gabel in ein Stück Fleisch. 

„Es zahlt sich wirklich aus, die Welt zu retten.“ Teyla erhob ihr Glas und wartete darauf, dass die anderen es ihr gleich taten. Dann sagte sie: „Auf das Scientific Matching Center, das dieses Mal ganze Arbeit geleistet hat!“ 

Sie tranken einen Schluck und dann toastete John: „Auf das beste Match, das ich je hatte.“ 

„He, das sollte mein Trinkspruch werden!“, beschwerte sich Rodney, dann leuchteten seine Augen und er meinte an John gewandt: „Auf noch viele, tolle, weite Sprünge!“ 

John grinste Rodney in einer Art und Weise an, die voller Versprechungen war. Rodney wurde es im Magen schon wieder ganz kribbelig und flau. 

Ronon schaute von John zu Rodney und meinte mit gespielter Resignation in Stimme: „Auf eine Wohnung, die jetzt einen neuen Mitbewohner hat.“ 

Alle lachten. Rodney fragte John, ob er wirklich einziehen wollte. John bat sich Bedenkzeit aus, aber Teyla begann bereits die veränderte Inneneinrichtung von Rodneys Zimmer zu planen. Rodney widersprach, John machte einen idiotischen Vorschlag, Ronon fand ihn klasse und Rodney ahnte, dass sein Leben weit abwechslungsreicher und turbulenter als bisher verlaufen würde. Er war sehr dafür.

\-------------ENDE-----------

©Antares, Mai-Oktober 2018  



End file.
